FAIRYTAIL- THE NEXT GENERATION
by Petri808
Summary: These will be stories with the kids of our fave Fairytail characters. Some will have the parents in them, some will be strictly about the kids and their lives. All AU type stories, fluffy, angsty, a mix of stuff.
1. Not Again

Not Again

"You know, Mira mentioned they finally lifted the ban on Fairytail at Ryuzetsu Land, I think that would be a fun trip for the kids."

"Hell yeah! A waterpark would be fun, we haven't gone to something like that in so long."

"Not since the kids were born," Lucy smiles and relaxes against her husband's arm, "and it was still just the two of us."

He kisses her forehead before tilting his wife's face towards him, "Akane was a lot of fun," smirking, "but I think most of our activities centered around the bed that weekend."

"How could I forget, considering we ended up with two souvenirs from that trip."

"I know I won't mind seeing my stunning wife in a bathing suit…"

"Oh please," she smacks his arm and looks away, "Natsu, you know I'm still a little insecure about the baby weight…"

"Luce," forcing her gaze back on him, "you are just as beautiful as the day I met you and if anyone says otherwise, they'll find out what a barbecue chicken feels like."

"Such the sweet talker," running her fingers down his chest, "you know Lani's asleep," she peaks up from behind her lashes, "and the twins are still at school."

Gasp! "Mrs. Dragneel, are you hinting at something naughty?"

She giggles and shrugs her shoulders with a grin, "Why don't you find out Mr. Dragneel?"

As the Dragneel family checks into their inn, Lucy couldn't help but feel the anxiety creeping over her. It's true that in the last 10 years since they'd visited Ryuzetsu Land, Natsu had settled down from the crazy fire ball he was in his youth to a bit more of a family man, but the memories of what he had done still worried her and she hoped the employees won't remember them. Lucy leans against the counter as the front desk finishes up the paperwork, watching her husband wrangling their three children.

Lani, their 2-year-old daughter who sat perched atop her father's shoulders was the vision of a sweet, little angel compared to her siblings, smiling and holding onto his hair while he struggled to keep a grip on the other two. Lucy sighed, _'Nashi and Ryuu…'_ Rambunctious was an understatement when trying to describe her fraternal twins, demolition duo was more apt, or the guilds nickname for them, the pyro pair. Her friends had mentioned Natsu was very much like them at 7 but of course there had only been one of him, there's two of them, and two meant double the possibility of trouble. _'Oh Mavis, please not this weekend…'_

' _Okay, towels, changes of clothes, floaties…'_ "Does everyone have their bathing suits on?" she calls out to Natsu, who responds with a yeah. _'…book to read, diaper bag, keys…'_

"Luce, you're still in your Pj's."

"I'll change in a minute." _'Did I forget anything?'_ sifting through her oversized bag, _'I think I've got everything… Money,'_ chuckling to herself, _'can't forget that.'_ With all their supplies packed, Lucy changes into a swimsuit, then throws one of her husbands oversized shirts on.

A pair of arms wraps around her waist, "Are ya ready now, cause the kids are gonna tear up this room if we take any longer."

She leans into Natsu's embrace, "Yeah…" _sigh,_ "I'm ready." He kisses the back of her head before releasing her. Lucy turns now to her two kids as Natsu scoops Lani up from the bed and places her on his shoulders. "Alright you two," pointing at the twins, "when we get to the park, you stay by us at all times, no running off on your own, no using your magic what-so-ever. Got it?" Nashi and Ryuu look at each other for a couple seconds then back to their mother before nodding like they understood. Lucy hates it when they do that, like they're communicating through some telepathic means, she narrows her eyes, "don't make me call aunty Virgo to come punish you."

"We promise mom," Nashi grins

"Yeah, mom," Ryuu grins as well, "we'll behave."

Natsu chuckles and shakes his head, his son sports the same grin as he used to whenever he was up to something Lucy wasn't going to like. "You two better listen to your mother, do you wanna get kicked out of the park? We won't be able to go back if that happens." Even Lucy looks at her husband in shock, where was this restraint 10 years ago when it would have come in handy? The twins flush and start to fidget making their dad smirk, "That's right, if you think I don't know what's going through your heads think again," he points at them with his pointer and middle fingers, then back to his own eyes, "I was once your age and I've already been there, done that, ask your mom." They look to see her nodding then turn back at their dad. "So, think twice before you do anything you're not supposed to."

Strolling through the streets of Crocus, Natsu shoulders their belongings while holding his wife's hand, Lani still riding high while the twins walk in front of them, stopping every so often to look at a vendor or shop window. So far, so good, just a typical young family on vacation and even Lucy is starting to relax a little.

"Wow, they really made it like new again!" The wide-eyed blonde scans across the span of attractions. "You can't even tell it was destroyed once."

Nashi looks up at her mom, "Why, who destroyed it the last time?" But she follows the direction of her mother's eyes and lets out a giggle, "it was daddy huh?"

The slayer just laughs nervously, "It was an accident, and technically it was aunty Erza's fault for kicking me into the sign, but don't you dare tell her that!"

The twins grin at their dad, already plotting… "Alright, alright you two," Lucy grabs their hands and pulls them along further into the park, "so what do you guys wanna do first, look at the aquarium, try the rides, the pool?"

"Count me outta the rides," points out Natsu, "I think I'll go check out the aquarium with this little one," squeezing Lani's chubby legs, "then hang by the pool after."

Lucy smiles at her baby, whose giggling and already pointing at the fish signs, "I think Lani will love all the fishes. Well," she looks down at her two eldest kids, "what'll it be for you two?"

"Rides!" they both shout at the same time.

"Hun," giving Natsu a kiss, "we'll find you by lunch time okay." He kisses his wife back, nods and heads off with Lani towards the aquarium entrance. Keeping them by the hand, Lucy leads Nashi and Ryuu towards the kids rides, setting the ground rules that she'll be watching them from one of the nearby lounge chairs and to not leave her sight. Of course, they nod, agreeing to it all, but she knows better. "I mean it! Stay off the adult rides, no trying to sneak on cause you could get hurt and I'd rather enjoy this trip not end up sitting in a hospital."

"Okay mom…"

"We get it…"

Lucy just sighs, "Then go, I'll be right there," she lets go of their hands and points to the chairs. They waste no time in booking it towards the first ride they see, a medium sized slide while she plops down to watch, pulls off her shirt, adjusting her sunglasses and taking out her book.

Meanwhile, Natsu and his toddler have made it into the aquarium. Lani's eyes grow ever wider as they pass by the glass enclosures filled with colorful marine life. She pulls on her father's hair in the direction she wants to go, this way and that, unable to make up her mind each time a new attraction catches her attention, part babbling, part using real words in her excitement. He just laughs at how wound up she is getting but he knows he needs to watch her carefully. Lani's too young to understand how to control her magic and while it's still not that strong yet, it sometimes comes out by accident and he'd rather not play fire-man in this confined space.

They stop to watch the dolphins, "aunty Aqua?" Lani points at the glass

"They're like aunty Aquarius?" he chuckles at his daughters mystified sounding question, "I guess it's like her, they have similar tails." She beams and turns back to the glass, trying to reach out for them. "Sorry baby, you can't touch these ones." Lani pouts and flattens her palms against the glass, watching the dolphins swim and frolic, a couple even swim up, treading for a moment in front of the child before swimming away again. That's when he notices the child has gone a bit quiet. "Lani?" But she stares forwards as if concentrating and then he feels the heat rising. "Lani, don't…" Flames burst from her hands, she's trying to melt the glass! Natsu quickly pulls her away, "Lani, no!" She screams in frustration and her whole body erupts in fire. "Stop that!" he scolds her and sucks up the flames before they can do any damage. "That's it no more dolphins, I think it's time for the pool little girl."

Lucy hears a panicked scream and looks up worried her kids had done something, she scans the thongs of children looking for the pink and blonde heads but finds them simply waiting in line for another slide. Figuring it was a false alarm she goes back to reading her book, every so often checking to see what they are up to. But after about an hour she starts to relax, maybe they actually listened to her this time, praise Mavis.

For an indoor facility, they really did a great job making it seem like a beautiful sunny day, _'maybe too good a job'_ , Lucy laments as she fan's herself a bit to cool off. She adjusts her position on the lounge chair, lowering it just a tad to recline before resuming her reading.

"Is mom still watching us?" Ryuu whispers to his sister.

"She's back to her book, but…" Nashi takes a peak and grins, "looks like she's nodding off."

Her brother grins too, "wanna try turning the kiddie pool into a jacuzzi?"

"Boring, and dad might be there with Lani."

"Flaming surfing in the Wave Rider?"

Punching his shoulder, "You're on!"

About 10 minutes later, sure enough they see their mom's book propped against her stomach and she's out cold. "Let's go Ryuu, before she wakes back up," Nashi grabs her brothers hand as the two race-off to the next ride.

Lani is still fussing wanting to go back to the dolphins, trying to squirm out of his grip as he walks over to the kiddie pool. Natsu breathes a small sigh of relief to see it's devoid of other kids, not that he wouldn't want his daughter to find some playmates, it's just that if she's grumpy, who knows what she might throw at one of the them. He affixes water wings to her arms before wading in, and happily once her feet hit the cool liquid she settles a bit. She squeals, splashing him in the pool as he splashes her back, holding her at the waterline so she can kick and pretend to swim. "You having fun again baby girl?" 

Her giddy squeaks and little burbles having him laughing along with her. "Want Aunty Aqua play with me too."

"Lani, he sits down in the chest high water and holds her on his lap, "Aunty Aquarius is not here, and mom is watching your sister and brother. Maybe after lunch mom can summon her…"

"Aunty Aqua!" the girl cries out and out of nowhere a blast of light temporarily blinds Natsu.

Shielding his eyes and trying to hold the fidgeting child, "What the?"

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Aquarius shouts before realizing something is wrong, "Wait, where is Lucy and how the hell did you summon me without her?"

"It wasn't me," he looks down at Lani who is reaching out for celestial spirit, "I think it was her."

"The child summoned me without a key?"

He nods, "she was asking for you, called out your name and the next thing I know, you're here."

"Aunty Aqua!" Lani continues reaching out, wiggling her little digits, "Aunty Aqua!"

" _Tch_!" the feisty spirit grouses but reaches down and picks up the child who relaxes the second she's in her aunts' arms. "Damn kid," Aquarius can't help but smirk a little, "you are gonna be stronger than your mother kid."

"What makes you say that?"

She levels a glare at Natsu who cringes back, " _Tch_ , cause I ain't never seen a mage summon one of us without a key before!"

At the Wave Rider, Ryuu and Nashi are sporting boogie boards and using flames to propel them over and through the waves. "It would be so cool if we could surf just with our feet!" Ryuu calls out to his sister.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'll keep you upright," laughing, "you might just fly out!"

"What'll ya give me if I can?"

"How 'bout nothin'!"

" _Tch_ , bet you couldn't do it!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah! I'll kick your ass at it!"

"No way a girl's gonna beat me!"

"This one will!" Nashi pushes her upper body out of the water and flames up her legs, propelling herself up over the water. "See!"

But Ryuu just cracks up, pointing at her, "The challenge is to surf not float!"

"Shut up!" she lobs a ball of fire at her brother who whacks it away. "You try it then!"

"I will!" he copies his sister and uses the board as a prop, lighting up his feet, hovering over the water too. "S-see!" his arms flail a bit trying to maintain an upright position, "I told you…" but he pushes his flames too hard and starts to lift way out of the water.

"You idiot, control it…"

"Oh crap!" Ryuu is picking up speed… "I-I can't focus…."

"Ryuu…" but it's too late, losing control, Nashi watches as her brother turns into a rocket and shoots towards the big Love Love Slider. "Oh no, he's gonna crash into the slide!" Not thinking straight either, Nashi pitches a fire ball at her brother, hoping to knock him off course, but Ryuu sees it coming and panics, flailing his arms to avoid it. It sails past him and hits the rides large heart shaped entrance while the flames around his legs sputter and sends him crashing into the chute. Nashi takes off running towards the ride to find her brother, loud cracking sounds begin to reverberate through the park.

Lucy bolts out of her sleep at the loud noises and immediately scans around for her kids. "Nashi, Ryuu?!" She turns her head towards the sounds only to see her pink-haired daughter running towards… Her eyes widen, "Ryuu!" as she sees her blonde-headed son bobbing through the twists and turns of the slides chute. Lucy takes off in their direction.

"What the hell was that explosion?" Natsu stands up and sees a cloud of gray smoke rising from the big slide. "Oh shit!" Something tells him, it's the kids.

"Go," Aquarius tells him, "I'll watch this one," bouncing Lani in her mini made water spouts.

"Are you…"

"Don't make me say it twice!"

"Yikes!" he cringes and takes off at a sprint.

"Nashi!" Lucy screams the closer she gets to the ride, searching the now panicking crowds for her daughter, all the while keeping track of where on the ride her son is. She see's her husband. "Natsu!"

"Lucy!" he heads for her first, "What the hell happened?"

"I-I fell asleep and, I don't know those kids must'a snuck off! Where's Lani?"

He sniffs the air and tracks Nashi, "She's with Aquarius," he fills his wife in as they run towards their daughter.

"She summoned my spirit, without my key!" running towards the commotion, "of all the times for her to start this up…"

" _Tch_ , can we deal with the mores pressing issue at hand?!" They both grab Nashi whose standing at the base of the slide watching the whole scene in shock.

The young girl, panics when she's grabbed from behind but as soon as she sees it's her parents the tears burst free. "M-mom, I-I'm so-sorry! We-we were just playing and…"

"Save it kid," her father cuts her off, "we'll talk about it after I go save your idiot brother!" Lucy tightens her hold on Nashi's arm, "Just stay with your mother!"

The little girl nods, wiping her face of the tears that keep falling. "Young lady, you two are definitely in big trouble!"

With Natsu racing along the track trying to figure out the best way to reach Ryuu, the frazzled blonde hears deep cracking sounds above them and looks up, eyes bulging when she realizes the giant heart has broken loose and is falling in their direction! _'Shit! Not again!'_ Lucy pulls her daughter into her arms, turns to run but it's too late and the bottom of the heart swings, hits, launching them into the air. Nashi is screaming, clutching to her mom as the poor woman can only hold tight and pray. "Close your eyes baby!"

The dragon slayer hears his wife and daughter scream and sees them flying through the air, his heart drops and all the blood rushes from his face, "Lucy! Nashi!" he turns back towards his son, desperately trying to figure out what to do, who does he save? "Fuck!" Realizing his son will simply land in the pool, Natsu turns towards his wife and daughter but sees they have luckily landed on another part of the slide. He almost stumbles in his stride, uttering a thanks to Mavis that his family will be fine, and books it to the end of the ride.

Lucy braces herself for a bone breaking impact, shielding her daughter with her body, but seconds later a cushioned fall, albeit a wet cushion, followed by the feeling of rushing water breaks her out of panic mode. She opens her eyes to see they've landed in another part of the same slide; it's like de ja vu without the psycho shouting love rival! _Exhale_ , "Nashi, we're gonna be okay." Looking down she sees Natsu running towards the pool. "We just need to ride this out till the end." Her daughter clings on nodding, but with a worried and tearful expression and Lucy can't help but smile that her kid still need's her for comfort. They are growing up so quickly…

"Well brat," Aquarius puts the child back down in the shallow water, "what do you wanna do while we wait for your parents?"

"Bubbles!" the child squeals and slaps the water a few times, "Aunty Aqua make bubbles!"

"Bubbles, huh?" she waves her hand over the water and soon the kiddie pool is filled with them, frothy white like the ending surge of a wave.

Lani squeals in giddy repartee as she tries to batt and pop as many as she can, splashing and kicking. Aquarius tries to hide her amusement at the babbling little girl who looks so much like her mother, minus the pink hair. Lucy used to be like this when she was younger, her mind taking her back to those days when that lonely child would summon her to play. _'Tch, why do kids always do this to me?'_ But Lani was such a happy, bubbly child compared that lonely Lucy, Aquarius is secretly pleased that her old friend had found a new group of friends and now has a family of her own, and no matter that she won't show it, this celestial spirit will always be there for them. _'I love these brats like a mother, tch, am I getting softer with age?'_

With all of Lani's excitement, the bubbles eventually thin away and her babbling turns to frustration again. But just as Aquarius is about make more the child's body heats up, the spirits eyes widen in surprise to see the water around the little girl start to simmer. _'Is this kid a fire mage too?!'_ The heat of the water doesn't bother the spirit and she just floats there, watching as the simmer turns to a boil and Lani is happily screaming about bubbles again.

"Oh, ho, so you wanted bigger bubbles?" A loud boom somewhere in the park makes Aquarius turn briefly, she senses her owner is somewhere in the midst of it, oh well, she was sure she'd be fine, so she looks back to her ward. "Do you want something bigger?" When the little girl claps her hands and nods with a beaming smile, Aquarius scoops her up. "Let's make a new ride for this park!"

By the time Lucy and Nashi splash down into the pool, she could see her husband and son in an intense conversation with park officials. Not surprising. Lucy quickly swims over along with her daughter to keep Natsu from escalating it.

"What's going on here?" she asks, still trying to catch her breath.

Natsu turns to her, "They want to send a bill for all the damage and they said we have to leave."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your kids did destroy part of the ride, we'll need to shut it down for repairs and that costs money. We don't want to risk them getting into any more trouble either."

"But…"

"No Natsu," she grabs his hand, "don't, they're right," turning to the workers, "but please don't ban Fairytail again, we'll make sure you…" A massive group of screaming has everyone turning their heads to the other side of the park, and immediately Lucy knows, it's _her_.

"What the hell is that?" One of the park employees screams as they watch a tsunami sized wave crest out of the Wave Rider.

"Oh Mavis, is Aquarius crazy!" Lucy grabs her husband, and thrusts her daughters hand into his, "Here you hold onto them, go get our stuff and I'll meet you at the exit," then takes off in the direction of the ride.

When Lucy arrives at the Wave Rider, she climbs to the top of the staging area and sees her spirit holding her daughter and they are surfing the massive waves! Lani is excitedly screaming and Aquarius is smiling, _'she's fucking laughing!'_ It's so rare for Lucy to see Aquarius not just smiling but really, _'happy…'_ that is almost hurt to stop this. Tears well up at the scene of her daughter and spirit having such a good time, but it can't go on before any more damage occurs. "Aquarius!"

"Eh?" the spirit turns her head and sees her owner screaming from the, "What!"

"You gotta stop! You're gonna break this ride!"

" _Tch_ , Like I care, this brat is having fun and so am I!"

"Please," Lucy resorts to begging, "Fairytail is gonna kill us for causing another bill," and tears, maybe tears will work, "Please Aquarius!"

"Ugh!" she rides a final wave towards her owner, inundating her at the same time. Lucy shrieks and braces for the large wave making her spirit cackle in delight, grinning as her owner wipes at her face and shakes off all the water. Once composed, she hands Lani over. "Next time don't make me babysit!"

"T-Thank you Aquarius," Lucy takes her child who's unaware of the havoc they had just created. "I'm sorry Lani summoned you…"

"Keh! I had fun with the brat," grin, "but you're gonna have your hands full with her. Damn kid can summon without a key, I'm guessing she's a dragon slayer like her old man too."

Lucy blinks, "You had fun," her eyes moist over again, "you know when we take them to the beach, i-if you want to play with Lani…"

" _Tch_ , maybe… If I'm not on a date," she smiles and messes up Lani's hair, "behave for your mom you little brat," before disappearing.

Lani starts to cry when Aquarius leaves, "Aunty Aqua…"

"Oh baby," Lucy cradles her daughter, "you'll see her again, but you can't just summon aunty whenever you feel like it..."

Of course, the moment the hotel room door closed behind the Dragneel family, both parents laid into their twins about all the destruction and chaos they had caused. The kids cried, nothing new, promised not to do it again, Lucy wasn't holding her breath as she sighed and couldn't help but remind herself she should have seen this coming when she decided to have kids with of all people, Natsu. It really was no surprise to the couple that the park was going to send a bill to Fairytail and threatened to ban the guild once again but hopefully they won't punish everyone for one family's crazy kids. As for Lani, whether the two-year-old really understood what they were trying to explain would remain to be seen.

After punishments we're dished out, everyone had bathed, and kids were out cold, the weary couple sits on their own bed ready to pass out. Lucy leans against her husband, eyes closing, while his arms hold her tight and rests his head against hers. "Luce," he chuckles, "I guess now I know how you all must have felt when I destroyed the park."

She snorts, "you mean every time you destroy something."

"Am I really that bad?"

"You were, but you've mellowed with age," cuddling closer, "but you did always make things more exciting and I love you for that."

He kisses the top of her head then shifts them on their sides under the blankets, "of all the missions and bad guys we've dealt with over the years, I think our kids top them all."

Lucy yawns through a laugh, "very true."

"But do you regret having these kids… with me?"

She turns around and grabs his face, "idiot, don't you ever think that! Yes, it drives me a little crazy, but I married you fully aware of what I was getting into, and I'll never regret any of it."

Moisture pools in Natsu's green hues. He never thought that the love he felt for this woman could grow any deeper but the conviction behind her eyes… Mavis it makes him burns hotter than any fire he's ever dared to consume. Well he did dare, didn't he…

"Dear God woman, what did I ever do to deserve you?" pulling her in for a round of kisses, "gah… I wish… we had a separate room!"


	2. Ke Aloha Nei

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 24 Vacation

This is a short interim story between Hawaiian Souvenir (originally posted for October's NaLu Love Fest 2017) (located in Fairy Lemon Drops) and the story Keahi: Sequel to Hawaiian Souvenir for Day 26's prompt Hawaii. You can find a link to the original story at the end, but please note, it is NSFW.

 **Ke Aloha Nei**

Ever since that fateful trip 11 years ago, Natsu and Lucy had always wanted to return to the Island of Hawaii with their son. They had taken Nashi once when she was about 10 but now their son Keahi was old enough to appreciate the beautiful state. So, it was decided that for summer vacation this year, the whole family would go.

The young boy had already heard the story of his conception about a thousand times by now, and his father had always shared his love of the volcanoes with his son. So, it was no surprise that one of the most important plans during this trip was to hike to the current flow still going since 1983.

From the end of Chain of Crater's Road, it wasn't an easy hike, 10-12 miles round trip over rock and gravel, old A'a and Pahoehoe flows that have built over many years under the hot Hawaiian sun. But they came prepared with lots of sunblock, water, and dressed appropriately for the grueling walk; Lucy was nothing if not always prepared for anything.

3 hours later they finally arrive at the viewing location and all the two guys can do is stare with their mouths hanging open. It is such a breathtaking sight, as the beautiful reds and oranges bubble and slowly inch their way to the sea.

"Son," Natsu puts his hands on the boy's shoulders, "This is what it looks like when new land is being created."

"Really?!" the child looks up at his father, "But it's like all gooey looking."

But the man just chuckles and smiles, "That gooey looking stuff will cool down and turn into the rock you are now standing on."

Keahi looks at his feet and taps the black stone, "Huh? That's pretty neat."

"Yeah…" he grins at his son, "Neat."

With sunset almost over, the two women are more interested in the stars that are about to come out and settle on a smooth ledge they find. But for the guys, with the sun gone, and the heat of the lava becoming a little more bearable, they go as close to the flows edge as they can.

A pleasant silence settles between father and son as they look out over the cliff where the flow meets the Pacific Ocean. Crackling and occasional bursts when the superheated lava meets the cool, salty waters, entertain the gathered crowds with plumes of smoke billowing towards the heavens.

' _He wahine ikaikaʻo ia…' 'Mai kahi'āina'ē…' 'Me ke ahonui a me ka pono…'_

' _Hawaiian music?'_ The young boy looks around him, is someone's radio playing? The melodic and yet haunting female's voice seems to float through the air like a breeze.

' _He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia…' 'Mai kahi'āina'ē…'_

Keahi looks up at his dad who is still just staring at the lava. _'Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane…'_

"Dad, do you hear that?"

' _Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou…'_

"Hear what son?"

"The music…" _' ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua…'_

"I don't hear any music," Natsu looks down at his boy confused, "Maybe it's someone's radio in the distance."

' _Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne…'_ "Maybe…" _'But wouldn't he hear it too?'_

The young child looks around again, no one around them seems to notice it either. _'A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano…'_ He shrugs it off and continues to share this divine experience with his dad…

While Lucy and Natsu prepare their children for the walk back, they hand out the headlamps and flashlights. In the darkness, the rocky path of jagged and brittle lava can be dangerous to traverse, with slips and falls occurring all the time.

But as the adults' fuss over matters the boy finds boring, he kneels and using his flashlight, searches for anything more interesting on the ground. Most of the area is solid rock, a few leaves or twigs blown across the fields, until something shiny catches his attention.

Little, drop-shaped stones. He picks one of the larger pieces up to examine it's smooth, glossy appearance.

"Pele's Tears…" a strange female voice, "Take it Keahi, and treasure it until you return…"

He looks up, "Who are you?" the young boy slips onto his butt, afraid of the strange older Hawaiian woman standing above him, "H-How do you know my name?"

"Keahi?" his mother calls over to him, "What are you doing over there?"

"Because I gave it to you," the woman smiles. "Now, go to your mother, Keahi… Until we meet again…"

He gets up and runs over to his family, shaking, "Dad, some lady over there knew my name!"

Everyone looks over, "What lady?" his father asks, "There was no lady next to you."

"She was right…" When he looks over to point, the boy's face drops, "I swear she was right there! She said she gave me my name."

Natsu looks at his wife a little nervous, "Pele." She nods, "Keahi, did she say anything else to you?"

"Y-yeah, she told me to take the stone I was holding, t-treasure it until I return."

"Show me the stone," his dad grabs the boys hand and when he sees it, "Pele's Tears. No-no," Natsu shakes his head, "It's supposed to be bad luck to take anything off this island."

"But dad, she said I could have it."

"I don't know son…"

"Please! I promise I'll take care of it."

Natsu looks over to Lucy who just shrugs her shoulders, "You're the one who knows about this stuff, not me."

Turning back to his son, "Alright Keahi, but remember, locals believe that shouldn't do anything to anger the volcano goddess. If she told you that you could have it then fine, but make sure, you take care of it like it's the most valuable thing in the whole world."

"I will dad, I promise it."

"Good, cause I don't wanna be one of those people who gets cursed by her."

"Can we get out of here now?" A nervous Nashi rubs her arms, "it's getting kinda creepy."

Lucy, "I second that."

Keahi takes one last look behind them and sees the woman standing off in the distance… _'A hui hou,_ _a hālāwai hou mākou…'_ But he is not scared anymore as a soothing, familial feeling washes over him and burns a new passion for this land, this aina into his heart…

Translations/Descriptions: In the order they appear

Ke Aloha Nei (Falling in Love)

He wahine ikaikaʻo ia (She is a strong woman)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahonui a me ka pono (With patience and virtue)

He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia (He is a strong man)

Mai kahi'āina'ē (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane (With fire and energy in his soul)

Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou (Yet this land calls for them)

ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua (Their daughter carries traits of both)

Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne (But their son will inherit his father's power)

A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano (And serve this land with honor)

Pele's Tears- A 'tear' or drop shaped volcanic glass created when molten airborne droplets fuse, they are often attached to Pele's hair, a super fine, strand-like volcanic glass.

A hui hou, a hālāwai hou mākou (See you later, Till we meet again)

Aina (Land)

In this story, because Pele gives her permission, Keahi's character is allowed to keep the souvenir. But, it is taboo to remove anything from the islands, many stories and tales of negative or bad things happening to people that do so can be found, and park rangers receive over 2,000 pounds of rocks each year from all over the world with letters to please return the items and stop the curses. So please, as a precaution, if you visit be mindful of the beliefs and superstitions still prevalent in Hawaii. If you are curious about these stories, there is a book called "Powerstones" by Linda Ching and Robin Stephens that's an interesting read.

Hawaiian Souvenir:

/works/10425108/chapters/27848913


	3. Keahi

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 26 Hawaii

Keahi: Sequel to Hawaiian Souvenir (in Fairy Lemon drops) Links given at the end for that story and the interim one Ke Aloha Nei

This story starts of 25 years after Hawaiian Souvenir and while it mentions Natsu and Lucy it's focus is on their son and his journey.

~~~xx~~~

The Dragneel's were so proud of their son Keahi when he graduated from UH Manoa with a Master's degree in GeoScience. His father was especially honored by his son's choice of volcanology since it was the field he had once hoped to work in.

It had been a difficult road that took a lot of hard work, but the young man had finally made it. But the best part came when he was granted an internship at the one place he has dreamed of working since the age of 10; Hawaii Volcanoes National Park's USGS office.

There are other places around the world where volcanic activity is found, but nowhere in his opinion was more interesting than on the Island of Hawaii. In the middle of the Ring of Fire, this hotspot holds one of the the longest, continuous lava flows in modern history, still going for over 34 years with no signs of stopping.

Of course, his own personal history with Kilauea volcano and its resident deity, did play a role in this decision as evidenced by the souvenir around his neck. His mother had the volcanic glass mounted as a pendant so that he could wear it all the time, and he rarely took the thing off. When people asked about it he simply responded it was a good luck charm.

Even his sister couldn't escape the lure of the Aloha State. After graduating with a degree in Astronomy from UH Hilo, an internship at Subaru's Mitaka office in Japan, she had transferred back to their NAOJ office on the Island of Hawaii and now works at their telescope. Married to her college sweetheart, Arashi Fullbuster, they are happily awaiting their first child.

Now with both of their kids living there, and their first grandchild on the way, it was a no brainer for Natsu and Lucy to buy a home on the island. They decided on the East side and find the perfect one nestled just outside of Hilo in the Panaewa Rainforest. That way, Keahi's commute to work won't be very far with him living there until his internship hopefully becomes a permanent position.

One Saturday night, Keahi is hanging out at Coqui's Hideaway Sports Bar with a couple of friends when a pretty, local hapa girl catches his eye. Long, semi-wavy brown hair past her waist, sun-kissed skin, average height, maybe 5' 7" tall with Asian eyes but not body. Curves to her hips giving an hourglass figure not common for a pure Asian girl; she was of mixed heritage he was sure which is very common in the islands.

Being the daring guy, that alcohol can bring out of some people, he wanders over to introduce himself.

"Hey there pretty wahine, what's your name?"

"Wahine?" she giggles, "How does a ha'ole boy like you know that word?"

"I may not have been born here, madam, but I was conceived on the island," he grins back, "Name's Keahi." Leaning on the bar, "So now that you know my name, how 'bout telling me yours?"

She looks the young man up and down, golden blonde, short spiky-haired, with hazel green eyes, though more on the emerald side, toned and a nicely built physique. At first glance he looked completely Caucasian, but the almond shape to his eyes hint of something else, _'Maybe hapa too?'_ "Well, Keahi, I'm Hi'iaka."

"Spirit of dance," he takes her hand and kisses it, "I'm sure those hips could soothe the gods."

"Oh, brother…" she rolls her eyes, "Is that supposed to be cute?"

"On the contrary, you're named for one of Pele's favorite sisters, and one whose dance could calm the fiery goddess," tipping his head up, "therefore, it is a _completely,_ benign statement."

' _Cocky much?'_ Not wanting to stroke his ego, "Not bad, did you learn that from a book?"

He grins, "You'd be surprised why I know such things."

"Even your name, how'd you end up with a Hawaiian one if you're not from here?"

"Now that is a story I would tell you, after getting to know you better."

She laughs, "There's an actual story behind it?"

"According to my mother yes, she swears by it."

"Hmm," the young woman relaxes, "Well, I must admit you are an interesting guy, different from the ones that usually flirt with me."

"Interesting enough to get a second date out of you?"

"Second?" she tilts her head confused, "Was there a first one I didn't know about?"

"I think this counts… So, next week, same time, same place?" he holds out his hand, "Give me your cell."

"Why?"

"Duh, so I can program my number into it, that way if the answer is yes you can text me, if not well then, I won't have your number and can't bother you anymore; fair?"

"That sounds fair," she hands over the iPhone to him, "You better give me your real number and not a fake one."

He punches his info into her address book and hands it back to her, "Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna pray to Pele as soon as I walk away that you'll call me."

She laughs again, "You really are strange."

With the grin he has inherited from his father, "Have a good evening, Hi'iaka," he kisses her hand and walks away.

But before he can make it back to his friends, his phone pings, _'Friday, 7pm E Komo Mai, they've got a good band playing, kinda local, country type :) '_ \- Hiiaka

' _Lighthouse band, can't wait :) Sweet dreams'_ \- Keahi

By the end of their second date, Hi'iaka gives him her phone number and they make plans to meet for dinner the following evening. Keahi picks her up from her apartment and takes her to Hilo Bay Café, a local fusion restaurant he's come to enjoy.

After their meal, it's such a beautiful night, they decide to walk along the sidewalk fronting Liliuokalani Gardens and relax on one of the benches. He puts his arm along it's backing with his fingers lightly draping over her shoulder, subtle, but not too overwhelming, in case she felt he was moving too quickly. But she surprises the young man by leaning against him.

"So, tell me more about you Keahi, starting with how you got your name; I assume it's your real one and not a nickname."

"It is," he chuckles, "Keahi Ryuu Dragneel. My parents tell anyone who'll listen that I was conceived during their 7-year wedding anniversary trip to this beautiful island. But according to my mother, on their last night here in Waikoloa, they had picked up and old woman in white walking along the highway…"

"Are you serious, you're talking about Pele, aren't you?"

"Yup, they said the woman told my mom she was pregnant with a boy and to name him Keahi, then 5 months later, low and behold, the doctors confirmed she was having a boy. It creeped them out, but they still gave me the name."

"I've heard of similar stories happening, but it was always, you know a friend's, cousins, uncles, whatever, just never first hand… Wow…" she sinks further against him. "That's kinda fascinating."

"Oh, and that's not all, we came back here when I was, I think 10 to visit and she appeared to me and gave me this," he lifts-up the pendant from his neck, so she can see it easier, "but I still have a hard time believing it all. Anyways, that's the story behind my name."

"I believe it," Hi'iaka looks up at him, "Growing up with the stories… I think it could happen."

"Oh great, well you and my mother will get along fine then." Growing braver, his arm drifts to wrap around her shoulder. "Enough about me, it's your turn, tell me something about you like, um, what are your nationalities?"

"I'm half Japanese, a quarter Hawaiian, the rest Chinese and Portuguese."

He pinches her hip, "Now I know where you get these curves…"

Giggling, "Yeah, the ones you couldn't keep your hands off last night…" she teases back, "so what's your background?"

"Half Japanese, Half English, I think my father's great-grandparents came to America from Japan in the late 1800's and my mom's grandparents immigrated from England right after the world wars."

"What do they do for a living?"

"Well my mom's a fiction writer and my dad run's the family company."

"Which is?"

"Err, it's um, Heartfillia Corporation."

"Whoa! That's a huge company!"

"I take it you've heard of it?"

"Do they live here or still in California?"

"They bought a house here when I got the intern position I told you about, and my mom loves it in Hawaii so, she's decided to stay for a while, plus my sisters gonna have her kid soon so she wants to be around for that."

"And your dad commutes?"

"When he needs to, he can run a lot of things from here."

Hi'iaka looks down and fidgets with the fingers in her lap, "I feel a little weird now, I've never known anyone from such higher standings…"

"Hey," he tips her chin up and softens his tone, "My folks are not the typical, stuck up rich people, you're thinking about, they're really down to Earth."

"But still, I'm sure they'd prefer you date, I don't know a girl who's from that world…"

"Trust me, my mom would love you. They just want their kids to be happy, like they were when they got married."

"How do you know for sure?"

He sighs, is this really such a big issue? "My dad comes from a working-class family, and even though my grandfather started Heartfillia Corp, my mom never acted like a rich girl, I mean she fell for my dad even though he didn't come from money. And look at my sister's husband, his family is middle class too; Hi'iaka, they don't care about social standings."

"I guess…"

Clasping her hands and squeezing, "Why don't you see for yourself? My dad will be back in a couple of days and I could take you to meet them…"

Six months later, Keahi gets an opportunity to put his new skills to the test. Over the years, random lava flows have burned structures in the sparsely habited district of Puna, and the last town to be destroyed was Kalapana, but now for the first time in 24 years Kilauea volcano threatens another one.

Pahoa is still a rural city by most standards but one that was slowly growing, and this flow was heading straight for it; literally. If it stays on its present course, it will cut straight through the town. Luckily for the residents, it was a slow-moving flow, but it was still all hands-on deck for the volcanologists of the USGS.

National Guard troops were brought in to support but it was up to the scientists to monitor it 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Any new fissures or an unknown lava tube opening-up at any moment could prove devastating.

One evening, after a double shift of monitoring the seismographs, Keahi finally heads home to get some much-needed sleep. It's only about a 30-minute drive at that late hour but when you're dead tired, the fog can make seeing difficult.

He turns up the radio, hoping that the loud noise will help to keep his mind active, even singing along. But no coffee in the world could make a difference. 10 minutes into the drive, the car begins to slowly veer as his brain shuts down and his eyes flutter closed…

"Wake up!"

A loud voice screams at him.

"Get up Keahi!"

"Huh?" The young man sits up straight in his seat and veers back into his own lane. Looking around him, "Did I hear that for real?" When he glances at his rearview mirror, to his shock, sits a beautiful young Hawaiian woman in white. His starts to beat rapidly, "How'd you get in my car!"

"That's doesn't matter, ke keiki'ōpio, and do not worry so much about Pahoa, it will not be harmed."

"What? How would you know that?"

His eyes widen in a panic as the woman's orbits glow red, "It is my will…" and she fades away in the blink of an eye, leaving it a dark and empty backseat again.

Needless to say, Keahi stays wide awake for the rest of the drive but tells no one of his spirit visitor. The scientist in him tells that people will just think he is crazy but a small part of him, the child inside calms the young man, _'just believe her…'_

He was grateful no doubt, for if she hadn't appeared it was more than likely he would have crashed, but still what did this woman, this goddess want from him anyways? There was nothing special about the boy from California to warrant such divine intervention.

And what about the flow ending, from all their calculations, the magma chamber fueling it showed no signs of running out anytime soon. Was the volcano goddess trying to tell the people something? Maybe remind them of how easily she could take back the land she helps to create? _'Just believe her…'_ the child within reminds the man…

Her words come to fruition.

While the flow did reach the towns border after 7 months of slow progress, covering a small cemetery, and part of the refuse center, the town itself was left unscathed. Within a month, the citizens could breathe a sigh of relief when the all clear was officially made and the guardsmen could finally pull out of their sleepy little town.

' _Maybe I do just need to believe…'_

For his efforts, Keahi was rewarded with a full-time position at the USGS and to celebrate, he takes his girlfriend to Jaggar Museum and the rim overlooking Halema'uma'u Crater to show her the latest lava lake forming.

"I can't wait to see some fountains," he smiles and squeezes her hand, "but so far I haven't been that lucky."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time," Hi'iaka smiles back.

He lets her hand go so she can lean against the railing but takes up the spot behind her, arms wrapped around her midsection. She smiles and stares out over the expanse, "You were right… It is beautiful here at sunset.

Leaning his head against hers, whispering, "I can think of something else much more beautiful to look at during sunset…" The warmth of his breath, travelling over and teasing her skin, she closes her eyes to let the moment take her away.

"Is that so…" voice wispy, matching his timber

A nibble on her ear, "from sunset…" another nibble, "…to sunrise…" her body shudders, "…and every second in between…"

The young woman feels a stirring in the depths of her soul, his words, both oral and unspoken reverberate through her very core; never has any man made her feel so alive with such a simple token!

She turns to face him and weaves her hands around his neck, to pull him into a kiss…

Her lithe form molding against his solid frame the tighter his embrace becomes as their torrid bodies rival the heat rising from the caldera behind them.

…her fingers tangle themselves through his golden spikes while he grips to her waist, hips, caressing, exploring more amorous in nature… He sighs against her plush, sweet lips…

There is something he's been meaning to ask her, but every time the moment is perfect… he chokes. In fact, Keahi had brought her to the spot with those exact intentions, hoping that in a calming place for him, it would help; but so far, no luck.

So, just as he was about to give up, it feels like a warm blanket is swathed over his shoulders, pushing away the cold sting of anxiety. He didn't need to look up to know, someone was guiding him…

Prying his lips away, he leans his forehead against Hi'iaka's, _Exhale,_ and just blurts it out, before he might stop himself again, "I want you to move in with me."

She pulls back to study Keahi's face; is this man serious? Evident by the twitching and slightly trembling fingers still clutched around her waist, his anxiety was mounting the longer it takes her to respond. But, to move in with him is such a huge step, is she ready for it?

There was no doubt in her mind, that there was that everlasting spark you dream about finding some day between them. They had been dating for just over a year and she liked him, a lot, even dare she say it, maybe love?

' _Take a leap of faith…'_ Hi'iaka stiffens, "Did you hear that?"

Keahi tilts his head in confusion, "Hear what?"

"A woman's voice…" _'This one is special Hi'iaka…'_

"I don't hear anything," he tilts her head up, softening his tone, "Is it your conscious… or," with a goofy grin, "please don't tell me you're going crazy."

"Omph!" she slaps his chest, "I am not going crazy!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," He chuckles and kisses her forehead, "so, what did this woman's voice tell you?"

"It's not in important," sighing, "I'll move in with you Keahi."

"Really!" He picks her up and swings her around in a circle. "You're not messing with me, right?"

"No," she smiles, "I'll give you a chance…"

Fast forward another year…

Keahi calls Hi'iaka early one evening, with such excitement in his voice he can't get his words out fast enough, "Babe you've gotta come up here!"

"Why?"

"It's happening, I finally get to see it!"

"See what?! Keahi you're confusing me…"

"Just hurry before it dies down, I'll call the guards to let you through…" She hears him cover the receiver, "I-I've gotta get back to work, just meet me at the overlook. Bye babe see you soon!" _Click_

Hi'iaka's not exactly thrilled about driving to volcano tonight. She, Keahi's mother and sister Nashi had spent the whole day doing what Lucy called a day out for just the girls, shopping for birthday party necessities and other household goods, then ending in a relaxing spa treatment at Spa Vive.

It had been really nice for the young woman that Lucy and the rest of Keahi's family had indeed opened their hearts to her and once she moved in, their relationship had only grown because of it. And she was excited to be helping Nashi plan her daughter's first birthday party. With no nieces or nephews of her own yet, this child was in essence going to be her first.

About 30 minutes later, Hi'iaka pulls into the parking lot of Jaggar Museum and immediately the reason for her boyfriend's excitement becomes clear. "Fountains!" She walks to the railing in awe, even though she was born and raised in Hilo, she had never seen it for herself.

"My god, it really is…"

"Beautiful."

She whips around to the sound of the female voice and chills run down her spine. _'Pele!'_

The woman in white grins, "Come to see Keahi? Or my beautiful show?"

"B-both…" Hi'iaka stammers. "C-could I ask you a question?"

"Hele i mua, what do you seek?"

"Why…"

"Keahi?" Pele answers before Hi'iaka can even finish, "I sensed strength in his soul, ancient like the kahunas of old." Turning to her caldera, "His father loved my fire and he instilled that in his son," she looks over her shoulder with a smirk, "with a little help from me. E mālama iā Keahi, he is a great man, be good to him…"

As Hi'iaka watches the woman fade away she leans against the railing again trying to still her racing pulse. To be visited by Pele, to converse with her… She had been afraid and yet now, it was almost comforting to know how much the goddess cares for her boyfriend. _'Special… Yeah that's an understatement,'_ she chuckles in her head.

Keahi steps out of the building and sees his beautiful girl leaning against the rail. _'How'd I get so lucky…'_ A slight breeze wafting up from the ridge is gently blowing her hair back, the angle of her relaxed frame is catching hints of the glowing magma dancing before her…

He pulls the box out of his pocket just as he is about to reach her. "Hi'iaka?"

"Keahi…" she hugs him, "You were right, these fountains are amazing! Thank you for sharing this with me."

Smiling and kissing her, he takes her left hand, "So, did you have fun with my mom and sister today?"

"Uh-huh, we found most of the stuff for the favors and decorations for Sora's birthday party. I think your mom wanted to start putting them together next weekend."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiles, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting out here, there was a spike in the sensors at this end of the caldera, nothing major, weird actually, but it lasted about 10 minutes."

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long. But you said it lasted 10 minutes?" _'That's about how long I was talking to her…'_ "Was that about 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah," he tips his head, "How'd you figure that, did you see something, was there a lot of fountains or something?"

"Or something," she murmurs, but when he looks at her more inquisitively she shakes her head, "just a couple of big fountains," squeezing his hand, "Are you happy now that you got to see the lava fountains?"

A large grin takes over his face, "Very! But you know what's even better?"

"What's that?"

Keahi drops to one knee, "Proposing to the girl I love in front of them…"

Her free hand flies up to cover her mouth, "Oh my goodness…" as he holds out the ring to her. The light from the caldera catches in the moisture developing in her eyes, making them sparkle even more.

"Hi'iaka, Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" she cries, tears have broken through and begin trickling down her face. With the ring securely on her finger she tackles him in a hug before he can fully stand; thank goodness for the railing.

" _E mālama pono kekahi i kekahi…"_ a voice whispers in their ears as they share a long-held kiss…

Mouthing the words, _"I love you…"_ while he cradles her face, wiping away the few tear stains along her cheeks, "I think Pele approves…" sniffling through her words, eyes trailing over to the peaks of fire almost cresting the walls that hold them.

"I'm sure she does," smiling, kissing her again, "considering she put all this into motion 27 years ago…"

~~~~~xx~~~~~

Translations/Definitions:

Hawaiian words:

Keahi- (fire) *note Hawaiian words with the letter "I" are pronounced with more of a "e" sound.

Hi'iaka- (spirit of dance) Is also the name of one of Pele's sisters.

Pelehonumea- Goddess of fire and volcanoes in Polynesian culture. She is seen as a young or old woman in red or white or as a white dog

Hapa- generally means a person of mixed ethnic heritage. I included this because not only am I mixed (the ratio given for Hi'iaka's character is actually my own), but many in Hawaii are of mixed decent and proud of it!

Wahine- (woman or female) *note Hawaiian words with the letter "W" are pronounced with more of a "v" sound. And just for additional info, Kane is the word for man or male

Ha'ole- means 'no breath', generally means someone foreign. Some use it in a derogatory manner especially to address Caucasians, but the reason it had come to mean a foreigner is because the Hawaiian's would greet each other by sharing each other's breath, and someone not from here, who didn't know the custom was a ha'ole or foreigner. I included this word even though some do not like it or consider it PC but frankly oh well, it's meaning is what it is and if stupid people misconstrue that I can't help it.

Kahuna- (priest)

Ke keiki'ōpio (young one)

Hele i mua (go ahead)

E mālama iā Keahi (take care of Keahi)

E mālama pono kekahi i kekahi (take care of each other)

Ryuu- means dragon in Japanese

Arashi- means storm in Japanese

Sora- means sky in Japanaese

Places/Other Info:

Aloha State- One nickname for the State of Hawaii wiki/Aloha

Ring of Fire- wiki/Ring_of_Fire

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park- .

Jaggar Museum is located in the park

USGS (United States Geological Society)

Kilauea Volcano- wiki/K%C4%ABlauea

NAOJ- . /en/ & / it's a nice facility

UH Manoa (island of Oahu) & UH Hilo (island of Hawaii)- Two state universities in Hawaii

Coqui's Hideaway Sports Bar- /

E Komo Mai Lounge- A popular bar that hosts many outdoor concerts.

Lighthouse Band- While there is a Canadian group by this name, there is also a small group with this name here in Hilo, the lead singer is a friend of mine and I love when he sings Tennessee Whiskey. While Hawaii has it's own style of music, Country is quite popular here, most likely due to its rich history of Paniolo's (Cowboy's) and ranching.

Hilo Bay Café- /

Liliuokalani Gardens- wiki/Liliuokalani_Park_and_Gardens

District of Puna on the Big Island, where the towns of Kalapana and Pahoa are located. The events used in the this story involving a lava flow threatening these areas, have and do occur, the last one that almost destroyed Pahoa was in 2014.

Halema'uma'u Crater- wiki/Halemaumau_Crater

Spa Vive- the woman that owns this spa is really nice.

Some of the things mentioned in this story are based on real local lore, stories of Pele appearing to people have been told for years, including within my own family.

Hawaiian Souvenir:

/works/10425108/chapters/27848913

Ke Aloha Nei:

/works/11213685/chapters/30875235


	4. Monster's in the Night

Monster's in the Night

NaLu Week 2018 Day 3 Bedroom Prompt- AU Next Gen Story

"Tonight's gonna be stormy," Lucy looks up from her book and gazes out their bedroom window with a motherly concern.

"So?" her husband doesn't even stop scrolling on his phone, "what's the big deal?"

"Natsu, the kids might get scared, maybe I should go check on them."

"They're 7 and they should be asleep already," putting down his phone to snuggle to her side, "they'll be fine."

Lucy puts the book on the nightstand and turns off the light, settling close to her husband, "I hope you're right…"

At the first thundering boom, Nashi's eyes pop wide open, the second making her flinch as she pulls the blanket tighter around her. Cracks of lightning and the sounds of rain beating against the windows in a blustery gale, shadows jumping, dancing around the room like those scary creatures Ryuu had told her existed in the darkness. Up till now, her mother's insistence that they were just made up to scare her had pushed away those fears but maybe her brother had been right! She freezes, what if her twin had been telling the truth? Another streak of energy streams along the sky making the darkness light up in a strange purple color, and several seconds later the rumbling boom comes, shaking the house slightly.

She leaps out of bed, running to her brother's room and jumping under his covers.

"What the?" The sudden bombardment onto his bed bounces Ryuu almost off it. Startled and angry he yanks the blankets back. "What are you doing in my room!"

"The…" Another frenzied streak lights up the window, followed swiftly by a boom. "That!" Nashi yanks the blanket from her brother back over her head. "I-It's making monsters in my room!"

Ryuu hears the unmistakable simpering of his twin, "Ugh, there's no such thing as monsters."

"But you said they're real!"

"I lied to scare you. Come on!" he tugs at the blankets, "go back to your own room!"

"I don't wanna be alone!"

"Then go sleep with mom and dad ya big cry baby!"

"I'm not a ba…" _Boom!_ Nashi screams and even Ryuu flinches, the thunder sounded much closer to the house now. He feels his sister trembling and frankly he couldn't blame her for he was just as scared but there was no way he was going to admit it. He was the boy and boys don't get scared, boys don't cry.

"Nashi I'm taking you to mom and dad, you can sleep with them." It was the easiest way he could think of to get her out of his bed and out of his room, and still maintain the illusion that he wasn't afraid. Ryuu holds her hand hoping it would make her feel better, "come on, I'll take you." More rumbles and flashes pester the two children as they walk down the hallway to their parent's bedroom. The light was off meaning they were asleep but that wasn't going to deter Ryuu.

He pokes at his mom's side, pushing on her a couple times until the woman stirred and mumbled something, "Mom! Nashi's scared of the storm, can she sleep with you and dad?"

"Hmm," Lucy can barely open her eyes, "Ryuu?"

"I said Nashi is scared of the storm, can she sleep with you and dad?"

"Oh, yes," she moves over so there is space in the middle, "baby, of course you can."

"See, told ya," he prompts Nashi onto the bed, where she crawls under the covers between their parents. Lucy wraps her arms around her daughter, kisses her forehead and falls back asleep.

Satisfied that he was rid of his sister, Ryuu leaves, but just as the door closes behind him, a boom, the loudest and most violent one yet, rocks the house. He races back to his room and jumps under the blankets, huddling under them, and squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light that continues to illuminate his room. It was relentless at this point, the constant droning sound of heavy rain, spliced with thunder, and lightning, over and over it repeated itself like the storm had decided to target their house and destroy it. Ryuu whimpers, fighting back the desire to cry, remember, he was a big boy now, and big boys don't get scared. _'Please go away! Please go away! Please go away!'_ he chanted in his head…

The next morning, Lucy stretches the morning stiffness out of her frame when her arms hit something. Assuming it was her husband, she rolls over and opens her eyes, ready to get him up for the day when she sees them. She smiles at the adorable scene, _'just like when they were little,'_ her twins asleep between their parents, Nashi next to her mom and Ryuu next to his dad.

Lucy remembers that Nashi had come in the night before but at some point Ryuu must have snuck back too and wormed his way onto the bed. She chuckles, that he was lucky Natsu hadn't squished him since he tended to move around in his sleep. But then again, when the toddlers used to sleep with them, her husband had managed to curb that nightly behavior, maybe subconsciously he knew better.

That's when she notices Ryuu's hand on Nashi's back, in almost a comforting gesture. Oh, if that didn't just melt her. Her little tough guy that idolized his father and hated to look weak was being nice to his sister. Lucy reaches over, careful not to wake the two children and pokes at her husband's arm. "Natsu," she whispers, "Natsu…"

"Mmm," he whines, "what is it Luce?"

"Shh, keep your voice down, just open your eyes and look."

With a whine, he opens one, "And I'm looking for…"

"Aren't they adorable?" her voice giddy, "they came in the middle of the night."

Smiling, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I remember Ryuu bringing Nashi, but I wasn't awake when he snuck back in. I told you that storm was pretty bad last night."

"It looks like they managed," looking up at his wife, "you said Ryuu brought his sister here?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiles

Natsu pats the back of his sons head, beaming with fatherly pride, "now that's my boy."


	5. The Autograph

**The Autograph- posted 6/30/17**

 **(NaLu Week Nostalgia prompt- 7/1/17)**

Natsu carries his little pink haired daughter into her bedroom and places her on the bed. "Daddy, tell me again how you and mommy met."

"Alright Nashi, and then it's bedtime." He smiles pulling the covers back so she can slide in.

"Oh-kay."

He tucks the girl under her blanket while Lucy stands, listening from the door.

"A 17…"

"You're s'posed to start once 'pon time…"

He smiles and pinches her cheeks making her giggle. "Once upon a time, a 17 year old boy with pink hair and his friend…"

"Uncle Happy!"

"Yes, Uncle Happy were travelling to Hargeon Port city in search of the Salamander. Someone at Fairytail had told them that this Salamander would be travelling through the city and the boy desperately wanted to find him."

"You mean Grandpa Igneel?"

"Yes Nashi." He smiles, "It was a long and torturous journey for the young man because he had to travel by train and the poor guy always gets sick on trains..." Lucy chuckles from the door earning her a dirty look from her husband. "…so, by the time he finally got off at the station he wasn't feeling very good."

"Poor daddy…" Nashi pouts.

He smiles at her and messes her hair to her giggles. "Thank you baby." "They roamed around the city for a little while until they heard a loud commotion…" he waves his hands in the air, "…a bunch of women screaming the name Salamander. So as quickly as their legs could carry them they ran towards the crowd. But sadly…" he pouts, "…when they made it through, the person standing in the middle wasn't who he was looking for but a fake so they started to walk away."

"Don't leave out the part when all the women beat you up."

"Seriously Luce, I don't think it's relevant."

The little girl giggles. "Daddy, you got beat up by women?"

"Yeah," he cups the back of his neck, "they were mad because I ignored the fake Salamander guy."

Lucy teases her husband, "It is relevant because of the autograph."

"Mommy, what's a auto, autogrr?" Nashi tries to sound out the word

"An autograph is when someone signs their name on something, like a picture, or piece of paper."

"Anyways," Natsu rolls his eyes, "the fake salamander guy gave the man the autograph then flew away and when he was gone a pretty blonde lady walked up to thank them."

"Mommy!" Nashi cheers

"Yeah baby, that was mommy." Both father and daughter are grinning. "She thanked the young man and his friend, the blue cat for breaking the charm spell that had been placed on her and as a reward invited them to lunch. The man was staaarving…" he rubs his belly, "…so he happily accepted her offer and they found a nice little restaurant nearby. During the meal, the lady kept talking their ears off…" he smirks at Lucy who sticks her tongue at him, "…revealing to them how she was a wizard and how she badly wanted to join her dream guild called Fairytail."

"But the man was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to anything the lady was telling him." Lucy smirks at Natsu.

"The man…" he smirks back at her "…thought the lady was a little weird…" earning him another tongue "…but nice." Lucy smiles. "He told her how he was looking for Salamander, the fire dragon but I don't think she believed him at that time. Shortly after she left the two friends to finish eating and continue on her own journey."

"Mommy just left you guys?"

"Yeah but don't get ahead of the story Nashi."

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay baby." "After the lady left the restaurant she ran into the fake Salamander again who convinced her that he was the man known as Salamander from Fairytail and that if she attended his party that night he could get her into her dream guild. So of course she agreed to go. Meanwhile the young man and his friend had finished their meal and were standing on a path overlooking the port to rest. They overheard a couple of women pointing out the boat leaving the port and talking about the party, and how the fake Salamander was claiming to be from Fairytail. So, the young man became very angry…" he makes his mad face "…because no one tarnishes their guild with lies." Nashi's eyes widen with excitement.

"Now on board the ship, the young lady had just discovered that the man she thought was the Salamander from Fairytail was a fake and a bad, bad man and that all the women now trapped on board would be sold off as slaves. They were about to take her hostage too so she tried to fight back with her magic keys but sadly the bad man took them away and threw them into the sea…" he makes a tossing motion.

"Oh no, Uncle Leo them?"

"Well mommy didn't have his key yet but yeah, that's what daddy is talking about."

"And that's when the young man burst onto the boat to save them. His friend grabbed the young woman and flew them away from the danger. Then she dived into the sea to retrieve her keys and with the help of Aquarius drove the boat and everyone back to the port. Now on solid land, the young man began the real fight with the bad guys. And that was when the young woman learned the young man's true identity; that he was the Real Salamander of Fairytail! With a fire dragon roar…" he cups his hands around his mouth and blows "…he destroyed the ship, and a final fire dragon iron fist…" he punches the air "…he beat the fake salamander."

Lucy sits next to her husband, "And destroyed a bit of the city too." she chimes in.

Nashi covers her mouth, "Oh no Daddy you didn't!"

"Yeah," Natsu runs his hand through his hair. "Daddy was known to go a little overboard when he fought."

The little girl giggles. "Naughty daddy!" He just grins.

"When the army arrived to find out what was going on, the young man grabbed the young woman's hand…" he takes Lucy's hand and raises it to his lips earning him a smile from mother and daughter "…and offered to take her to Fairytail with him and that's how they met and lived happily ever after. The end."

"Okay Nashi, it's time to go to sleep."

"Aww mommy, I wanna know what happn'd when you got ta Fairytail."

"That can be your next bedtime story." She kisses her daughter on the forehead and stands up to leave.

Natsu leans over and whispers to Nashi, "Next time I'll tell you the story of how your mom got kidnapped by the mean gorilla man." When he sees his daughters eyes light up he chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Nashi." Natsu walks over to Lucy who stood by the door waiting and turns off the lights. When they see their daughter's eyes close he shuts the door leaving it a little cracked.

"She likes hearing that story." He whispers

Lucy kisses her husband's cheek, "Well what child wouldn't; it's when her parents first met."

With his arm around her shoulders, they walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"Who knew at that time this is where we'd end up?"

She leans her head on his chest as her eyes wander... "Yeah, who knew" …over to the Salamander autograph hanging prominently above their mantle.


	6. Yin & Yang

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 9 Adventure

Fairytail Next Gen Story

 **Yin & Yang**

Team Natsu just returned from a long mission that lasted almost a year. It had been the first time since before the kids were born that they had taken such a lengthy mission and Lucy and Juvia felt a relaxing family camping trip could be a great idea to recharge, much to the chagrin of the oldest kids. Erza and Jellal opted to stay in Magnolia since their boys wanted to focus on training and their daughter had already promised Wendy and Romeo she'd babysit for them while they went on a short mission. But teenagers didn't wanna hang out in the woods with their parents and Nashi, Ryuu, and Arashi begged to stay home too. Of course, their parents told them too bad, family trip, meant the _whole_ family.

So, the two women chose a mountain location near the city of Clover where there is a lake for the guys to go fishing. The girls can sunbathe and relax along the shore while the youngest's kids have a meadow to play in. After picking up supplies in the city, and with the help of a rented carriage, the two families set up camp for the week.

Natsu and Gray occupy themselves fishing and fighting most of the time, with Ryuu joining into the fray. It gets on Lucy's nerves how much he's like his father, feisty and quick to join any combat. The only thing they don't have in common is appearance having inherited his mother's blonde hair. Her daughter and Ryuu's fraternal twin sister Nashi is not much different except she's does have her father's salmon hair, just a little darker in color. The two 16-year old's usually drive her crazy, but luckily for her, Nashi's best friend is Arashi. Storm, as he tends to go by, is the son of Gray and Juvia and is the spitting image of his father but with a quieter demeanor. Whenever Nashi is getting too wild, his calming energy often re-grounds her. The mothers find the pair sweet; fire and ice, just like their father's friendship.

But by the fourth night Nashi is growing bored and Storm's persuasive abilities are not working on her, so after everyone else goes to bed, she sneaks a bottle of her father's sake and takes off into the forest dragging Storm along. The pair don't go too far, following along the river till they reach a nice flat area to hang out.

She makes them a small campfire, and they settle on some exposed boulders side by side. With no cups, they must share the bottle, trading swigs back and forth, mostly on Nashi's end. Storm reasoning that one of them needs to be sober enough to find their way back.

"Awe come on Storm, I'm not here to get drunk by myself!" Nashi punches the young man, "So what if we pass out, it's not like anything's gonna happen to us, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Oww!" he rubs his chest where she hit him, "Why do you always gotta hit me!"

With a grin, "I think you like it, since you keep hanging out with me."

Storm's never admitted it to anyone, but he's had a crush on the girl for a long time. Something about her exuberance and those bright blue eyes always get to him, especially when she's excited and they practically sparkle. His face flushes a little, "Someone's gotta keep you from getting into too much trouble."

" _Tch_ , Whatever Storm. I don't need a babysitter."

"Looks like you both need a babysitter."

The young friends turn to the sound of a stranger's voice and see two men behind them. "Who the hell are you!" Nashi yells at them.

"No one you need to know, miss, now it's time you kids to go to sleep."

Storm, "Huh?" But that's all he manages out before the second male who hasn't said a word, waves his hand at them. The ice mages eyes widen, instantly understanding something was about to happen. He grabs Nashi's hand trying to stand up but it's too late and they both slump over unconscious…

"Ugh… What the hell happened…" Nashi's voice is groggy. She tries to stand and realizes her hands are bound behind her. Opening her eyes, it becomes clear when she turns her head that Storm was in the same predicament, lying beside her on a floor but still asleep. Panic slowly creeps in for the young mage as she nudges him with her shoulder, desperate to wake him. "Storm! Storm get up! Storm!"

Slowly opening his eyes, "Nashi…" He turns on his shoulder as his eyes pop open, "Nashi! Those guys, they…"

"Ah, finally awake I see." It's the same male voice from earlier.

Nashi looks up glaring at the man, weakness is something she doesn't like to show, "Don't you know who our parents are?! You're gonna be in so much trouble when they find us!"

"Oh, we know exactly who your parents are, Ms. Dragneel." Her eyes widen at the acknowledgment, these were no ordinary slave traders. She sits up and pushes herself against the wall behind them. "And that's exactly why we kidnapped you."

Storm stays calm, narrowing his eyes at the man, "What do you want from us?" Sitting up as well, he positions himself in front of his friend.

"There are mages out there that will pay a lot of money to get their hands on the kids of Natsu or Gray of Fairytail," the man smirks, "wizards who would take out their revenge with your lives. So just sit tight, and if you get any ideas, those ropes bind your magic so don't even bother trying to use it." With a sinister laugh, the man walks out of the room leaving the kids alone again.

"Storm?" The fuming young man turns around and for the first time in his life, sees a scared expression on Nashi's face. He's taken aback from the sight, this girl who's usually the fearless one, that is first to rush into the fight, is the one terrified. But this is also the first time either of the kids had been in real danger without their parents around to protect them.

He softens his expression not wanting to alarm her further, "Hey, don't worry Nash, I'm sure as soon as our dads figure out were missing they'll come looking," scooting back so he can be right next to her, "and you know your father, with his nose, they'll find us quick."

"Yeah…" She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"And I'm here with you, so at least you're not alone, right?"

Tipping her head back up to look at him, she blushes lightly when she sees the same tinge of pink on his cheeks, "I'm glad it's you who's stuck here with me."

Seconds pass as they stare at each other, pulses quickening, till finally Storm turns his head, face completely flushed, "A-anytime..."

Nashi settles back with her head resting on Storms shoulder. The sleep spell was still lingering on them and it was somewhat of a struggle to keep their eyes open. He takes in their surroundings, noting the placement of scarce furnishings, the rundown appearance of the floors and walls, the musty smell; it was most likely an abandoned ramshackle. Candles provided some dim lighting, moonlight still filtered in through a broken window, but he could see faint traces of the early morning sky approaching, maybe in an hour or two tops. His mother was an early riser, often before the sun, surely, she'll notice her son is missing and will alert the others…

Eventually, the two teens fall asleep again, resting their heads against one another's. Nashi even snuggles as close as she can to Storm, not for warmth because like their parental counterparts, her body temp runs hot and his cold, no simply for the security he offers her. They've known each other since infancy, being born only a few months apart and while she had a twin, and the two boys became good friends, her relationship with Storm was even closer. Their parents nicknamed the duo Yin and Yang, when you saw one, you saw the other and that carried all the way through the years. Now teenagers, if you didn't know better they seemed like a real couple. They deny it, saying they are just best friends, but their mothers still tease how they'd make a cute pair.

It's the fire mages scream's that wake Storm and his eyes pop open to see the kidnapper pulling on Nashi's leg. She's kicking and screaming as tears are starting to flow. "Damn bitch, just submit to me or I'll leave you in more pain when I break you!"

"Fuck You!" she manages a shot to his groin.

The man drops her leg for the moment, clutching his privates, "Fucking bitch!" But it was only a brief respite before he was grabbing for her again.

"Leave her alone!" Storm screams at the man. "Don't fucking touching her!"

"And what are you gonna do, boy?" the man snickers at him, "How bout I let you watch me have my way with her, would you like that? I think you would."

Storms irises start to turn a lighter shade of blue and Nashi stares in disbelief, it's his tell-tale sign his devil slayer side is manifesting. She's only seen it a couple of times since he's still learning to control it. The boy narrows his eyes, almost growling, "You'll be dead before that happens."

The man starts laughing hysterically but Storm isn't finished. Nashi watches as markings appear along her friend's arms and face, the air in the room growing colder by the millisecond. The laughter dies as soon as the man sees the bindings holding the boy start to freeze over and crack. Taking a step back, "Wait, y-you…"

The ropes shatter and Storm rushes at the man, grabbing him by the throat, "demon energy!" the boy grins, "Too bad your magic binding ropes don't work on it," and throws the man against the wall. Storm makes quick work breaking Nashi free as the second male rushes into the room. But before that man can run away, Storm grabs him and throws him right next to the other semi-conscious male.

Nashi feels helpless as her friend pummels the two men, screaming the whole time they were gonna pay for kidnapping them. But most of the anger was reserved for the first man. "I'm gonna kill you for touching her!"

"Stop, Storm don't kill him!" She doesn't want to use magic on her best friend but physically he was stronger than her. Pulling on his arm doesn't work, but if she doesn't stop him, the man won't last much longer. "Storm!"

' _Damn it!'_ she curses in her head, but the ice devil mage is in a frenzy. Fairytail protects their own but he was on another level of rage. Could it be, she wonders, because of her? She had heard the stories of how her father had snapped when he thought DiMaria had killed her mom, the girl he cherished above anything in this world…

"Storm…" Nashi grabs his face and smashes her lips against his, instantly stopping his assault. The stunned young man drops the limp and lifeless opponent to return the kiss as his marking slowly fade away…

"There!" Natsu screams, "They're in that shack!"

He blasts the door open and the fathers are the first to rush in but quickly skid to halt with their mouths hanging open. "Are they in there?" Lucy calls as she and Juvia run in with the other kids right behind. Squeals from the two women override their husbands, "They are adorable!"

But Nashi and Storm are in their own world with his arms around her waist, rubbing and smoothing the small of her back, and she his neck, caressing and tangling her fingers in his spiky black hair while still in a full French kiss.

Lani and Nieve, Lucy and Juvia's youngest daughters are giggling away, Ryuu is making gagging sounds, while the mothers are still squealing. But the fathers, well….

"Why is your son molesting my daughter!"

"Oh please, your deviant daughter is taking advantage of my son!"

"Who you calling a deviant, fucking pervert! You're son's the weakling!"

"Fucking Pyro! He could kick her ass if he wanted to!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Blows start being throw by the two men as Nashi and Storm release each other. "Why'd you do that Nashi?" caressing her cheek, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I remembered a story about my parents and… it was the only thing I could think of to stop you."

"What story?"

"When my dad thought DiMaria killed my mom…"

He tilts his head confused, "But your mom didn't kiss him to make him stop."

"No, but he was in a full fury and about to attack your dad when my mom grabbed him from behind and it calmed him down."

"I still don't get it."

She punches him, "Duh! Love you idiot! My dad went nuts cause he though the love of his life had been killed but my mom's touch calmed him down!"

"Oww!" he rubs where she punched him, "Always resorting to violence… But," he smirks, "does this mean you like me?" with a tease to his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" her cheeks turn pink.

Storm chuckles and cups her cheek again, "You know I'd do anything to protect you Nash."

"So, would I Storm," kissing his lips, "so would I…"


	7. Charmed Affliction

Charmed Affliction

"Just think about it, Isla, you don't have to become a doctor, how about an EMT, or a surgical nurse…"

" _Moooom_ just drop it already! Why can't you understand that I don't wanna work in the medical field!"

"But with your magic, you could help people. That's why your sister…"

"Ugh, _Please_ don't compare me to her, mom I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to but, Isla honey I wish you wouldn't sell yourself so short. You're a lot smarter than you realize."

Isla rolls her eyes, she was over having this same old debate, "Can I go? I gotta get to school already."

"Do you need a ride, I could drop you off on my way to work?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

"Alright, well good luck on your test dear."

"Thanks, mom." Isla gives her mom a half wave as she walks out the door.

In a world where only about 1 in every 5,000 people are born with the capacity to wield inhuman powers, it was seen as special to be one of those few. But not everyone used their abilities for good or were even happy to have them. They couldn't live an ordinary life and were expected to behave with a higher degree of acumen. But try explaining to a child why they couldn't go to the same schools as the other kids in the neighborhood, or why they needed to attend a special school just for their own kind. All Isla Strauss-Usui wanted to be was a normal teenager, with normal problems, but unfortunately, being born with magic meant the shy young girl would face a whole 'nother set of stressors that could drive her to the brink.

Great, just great, as if things couldn't get any worse in this class she just had to get an F on her quiz. Isla rolls her eyes, lets out a lengthy groan, and drops her head onto the desk, burrowing it between her folded arms, _'I really, really… hate this class!'_ A month ago, she had been warned by upper classmates, that told her Elemental Studies was one of the toughest subjects anyone with her type of magic would have to go through; and now she knew why because it thoroughly and utterly sucked!

In this realm, elemental magic was the most common type because it revolved around anything to do with nature, such as fire, water, plants, rocks, and well electricity just to name a few. But for Isla, that meant having to study several scientific topics such as chemistry, biology, and meteorology which were her weakest fields. Plus, it didn't help that the teacher, Mrs. Aquarius was, let's just say not very friendly.

Sage ducks into the room to check on his friend, knowing this was a difficult class for her, "Hey Isla," a hand on her shoulder and a voice she knows all too well raises her from lamenting on the current situation. "You okay?"

A false smile quickly morphs onto her face. "Yeah!" Standing up and shoving her belongings into her school bag, "totally fine Sage, just a bit tired I guess, stayed up to cram 'n all."

The young man, moves out of the way as Isla shoulders her bag, giving her space while they head out of the classroom. "How'd you do on the test?"

Shrugging, "Average I guess…. Hey, wanna get something to eat at the caf?"

"Nah I'm cool, supposed to meet Nashi in the library so we can work on our group assignment for Mr. Capricorn's class," he reaches out to put his hand on her shoulder, "how 'bout…" but she shies out of his reach.

"Oh…" her breathing falters, "I'll just catch ya later then." Isla walks away abruptly, leaving Sage a bit baffled by her sudden shift in attitude; not even giving him a chance to say goodbye. Still confused but now late for his meeting, he heads in the opposite direction towards the library.

Isla's head is spinning, berating herself for being rude to Sage when all he had done was simply mention another girls name. Of course, it was a rival in her view, but he didn't know that… _'and, didn't deserve the attitude,'_ sighing and plopping down under an old willow with her lunch. Sage Ryuumaru, cool and collected Sage, or Maru as some of his buddies called him was the one friend Isla had stayed close to since they were little kids. While his tastes eventually developed into the more gothic scene, fueling her own shift towards that genre, his personality was always open and charismatic, never dark or angry. Not to mention she found him very attractive, tall and toned, with long dark blue hair that he kept up in a ponytail most of the time. He was the one friend she could count on…. Releasing a long exhale, _'I should apologize to him later.'_

She rubs at her inner left wrist, closing her eyes to the realities surrounding her for the moment, and leans against the withered trunk. School, studies, acquaintances going about their day oblivious to one girl sitting all alone. They didn't even notice her presence, Isla assumes, since she wasn't one of the popular girls or in any real clique for that matter, able to count her real friends on one hand. Not that she minded so much, in fact she preferred it that way. Isla portrayed a tough girl image to keep people away and hide her real emotions not bring them closer, only those she trusts are ever brought into her inner circle.

But right now, those emotions are playing havoc with her mind, running wild down the darkest of paths and Isla wasn't sure how to get off it. Isla raises her hand, watching the flickering white energy sparking off her finger tips, reminding of her of the so-called gift she should be thrilled to have. It was inherited from her father, a powerful ability he would often remind her, dangerous and yet lifegiving at the same time. Sure, it would be an easy thing to electrocute an enemy or restart a heart that had stopped beating. But she wasn't interested in either, at least the going into the medical field part because that would require a lot more schooling than the young girl was willing to consider.

After releasing the built-up energy into the ground around her, she closes her eyes once more. It was unfair as far as she was concerned, that her sister inherited their mother's transformation magic which was much easier to learn and deal with, and quite frankly a lot more fun. Imagine being able to turn into any person or animal you wanted to, even grow wings to fly away, _'far away from here.'_ Last Isla had overheard, her older sister was aiming for a career in law enforcement just like their father, _'such a kiss ass!'_

She notices a pair of boys creating and throwing snowballs at each other, hitting a girl on accident who retaliates by sending a stream of water to drench them. One of her friend's waves as he flies through the quad with leathery wings kicking up some dust and pollen. Ugh, it was making her envious to see them having fun. Isla checks her watch, 7 more minutes of lunch, two more classes and it was back to her one sanctum in this world where she could hideaway in solitude.

Three hours later, the bell rings signaling the end of classes for the day. Isla packs up and heads straight for home without speaking to anyone she passes, simply intent on holing up in her bedroom for the rest of the night. She hears her name called out from behind as she steps through the front door of the school, but there's no turning back today, _not today_.

Sage can see his friend at the front of a throng of students rushing for the exit. He calls out a couple of times, but Isla never turns around. A slight frown mars his face, could she not hear him? Not a remarkable notion when you consider the volume of chatter in that narrowed hallway. But ever since they had parted ways outside of Elemental Studies, he could tell that Isla was hiding something and now this only fueled his assumption that something was truly upsetting her.

"Oi! Maru!"

He turns to see one of his buddies ambling towards him, "Whoa whassup Ande!" clapping his friend's hand with an exaggerated handshake and quick shoulder bump type hug, "Where the hell were you last night, I thought you was gonna stop by my house?"

"That damn test was hell to study for, but I bet you breezed through it, last year."

"Even more reason you should'a dropped by, idiot I could'a helped ya."

"Eh," Ande shrugs his shoulders, "I passed with a C." The two boys head out along the side walk towards the parking lot and their cars. "You got plans or just going home?"

"I do, was gonna swing by and check on Isla 'cause she seemed upset earlier."

"Probably did bad on that test, she looked miserable when we got it back from the witch."

"That's what I thought too but I think it's something else."

"Oh." Stopping at his car, Ande throws his bag on the backseat then turns again to his friend. "By the way… so, I've been meaning to ask," peering around to see if anyone was nearby, he lowers his voice, "what's the deal with you two?"

Shifting his stance, Sage's eyes narrow and he crosses his arms in a defensive posture, "What do you mean?"

" _Pfft_ ," rolling his eyes, the mocha colored hues flashing in amusement, "don't give me that look. I know you like her, so what, you gonna stay in the friend zone forever or make a move any time soon?"

Sage sighs, "It's… complicated okay? I just… She's always been, like, shy about this stuff, so I don't wanna push anything with her unless she's ready for it."

Andesine laughs and shuts his door, "I don't know why you fuss over that one, especially after what you went through with Midori, so good luck man."

"Midori wasn't that bad, I just wasn't as into her as she was of me." _Exhale,_ "But yeah, thanks anyways."

The pair share another friendly handshake. "Catch ya tomorrow."

"See ya Ande." Tipping two fingers at his buddy before walking towards his own car.

It was only a few blocks from the school to her house, quicker with a few shortcuts so within 20 minutes she had made it, and even more pleased to see no one was home. Isla looks at her phone, _3:27pm_ , that meant her parents wouldn't be home for at least a couple more hours. _'Perfect!'_ First order of business was to throw on some mind-numbing music and second, her version of therapy…

When he pulls alongside the curb fronting Isla's house, it wasn't immediately apparent if his friend was home, but he parks anyway and takes the chance. With his long legs, Sage traverses the short footpath to the porch in just a few strides and ascends the two-step staircase. "Isla?" knocking at the door and trying the handle. After finding it unlocked, Sage opens it and sticks his head through. "Isla are you home?"

He can hear music coming from the direction of her room but other than that, the house was quiet, no movement or sound, letting him know she was the only person home. Well, he'd come this far, so he makes his way down the hallway. Louder and louder the angsty blends of grunge alternative intensifies the closer he gets to her room, blaring sounds of metal music thumping against the walls.

Sage knocks at her door.

The razor blade is poised for the second slash when she hears someone knocking at her bedroom. Panic grips the young girl, who the hell was in her house! It couldn't be her parents and her sister weren't due for a visit anytime soon. Didn't she lock the front door? _'Oh crap!'_ In her rush to numb her mind had she forgotten to lock the damn door?

"Isla? It's me Sage."

What was Sage doing there! Isla rushes around her room, clicking off the radio, throwing things into the closet, the dresser, shoving stuff under her bed until a sharp sting hits her. She looks down at her wrist as fresh little ruby beads break through the cut she had made a few minutes ago. It was beckoning, almost calling to her to remember the freeing sensation it conveyed, such a dark reddish hue against the paleness of her milky skin tone charming her…

"Isla? I can hear you moving around. Can I come in?"

' _Damn it!'_ Sage, she had forgotten about him being there! In a panic, Isla looks around for her first aid kit. "It's kind of a mess, could you, um, give me a couple more minutes to clean up?"

Sage chuckles, "I've seen your version of a mess, come on Isla…"

She fumbles with a bandage and gauze trying to wrap the cut and pull her gloves back on as quickly as possible. "Just give me a few minutes please!"

He stops cold, lips twitching into a frown. That was a harsher reaction than was warranted, even from her. "Isla, what's going on?"

"No… _tsss_. Oww, fuck!"

"Isla… what was that?" He tries the knob, but it was locked. "Are you hurt!" Banging louder on the door, "Isla, if you don't open this door I swear I'll break it down!"

"I'm fine Sage… Shit!"

Hearing the second cringe and that was it for him. He slams his shoulder into the door once, but it doesn't budge.

"Sage are you crazy!"

"Last chance Isla unlock it, or I break the door down. You know I could crack the metal hinges easily!"

"My parents will kill me if you do that!"

"Then I suggest you open it cause I ain't leaving! Now, I'm counting to 3," _pause_ , "1… 2…"

 _Click._

Sage opens the door and finds Isla sitting on the edge of her bed. There are drying tears along her cheeks but looking her up and down, he couldn't see what the cause of the pain noises could have been from. He hurries over and kneels in front of her, "Isla what's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm fine, just, stubbed my toe on the bed."

He glances down and see's boots still on her feet, then back to her with a raised eyebrow. She's obviously lying to him and when he notices her favoring one of her hands, he grabs her by the wrist to check it himself. "Oww!" Isla squeals, yanking back her arm and cradling the wrist against her chest. A new wave of tears flowing freely as the stinging pain radiates outward from the fresh cut.

Now he's livid and grabs her arm again from a higher point forcing the glove off. "A bandage?" Looking back at her face, his crimson red eyes flashing in anger, "did you cut yourself?" Isla refuses to meet his stare and shakes her head with exaggeration. Grasping her by both arms, "Isla please tell me, did you hurt yourself?" Again, she shakes her head vigorously, no. "Don't lie to me! What did you use, a razor blade? Where is it!" Her eyes widen, frightened by the fury he was displaying. She hesitates but based on the seriousness in his tone, pulls it out of her pocket to avoid being searched by force. Sage snatches the small cutter from her outstretched palm and using his metal manipulation magic, turns it into a useless quarter sized lump. "No more of that."

Sage rises to his feet. If she had failed the Elemental test, that was something he could handle. Parents just being on her case, nothing new to him. But a friend self-harming themselves, he had no idea how to react, and as he contemplates what to do, Isla sinks onto the edge of the bed with her head hung. There was no way she could look at him now. Why of all people to find this out about her than her crush? Could things get any worse? Oh, how she wanted to run the razor over her arm and let the physical pain counter the mental anguish called her life.

He walks away to stare out of the window, bracing against the frame. It was like having his heart ripped from his chest to see his friend in so much distress, that she had felt so alone that hurting herself had become the only recourse. His mind berates himself for not seeing the signs, for surely there had to have been some indications that Isla had been depressed. But as he racks his brain, trying desperately to find something, nothing special was standing out. Yes, in hind sight she had been a bit more detached, but since she had always been a reserved person it wasn't such a noticeable difference.

With his back turned, Isla squeezes the bandaged wrist. If she couldn't cut herself to bring on the pain, she could still get it another way. Her eyes roll back as the stinging sensation floods her consciousness and dulls the droning voices screaming in her head. Slowly she increases the pressure of her grip, sending new waves of euphoria against her ravaged mind, it felt utterly amazing to lose herself in its swells...

"Isla No!" Suddenly, she is ripped away from her thoughts when Sage grabs her hand to stop her personal assault. "Are you f'ing kidding me!"

"You don't understand! It makes me feel better Sage! I've been so depressed over everything lately and it takes that away, it stops the voices that plague my every waking moment." Isla stands up and paces next to the bed. "I hate that I have this stupid magic, my parents are always comparing me to my sister, and now that friggen class is going to drive my GPA even lower! Even the guy I like doesn't see me." Flailing her arms in the air, "nothing is going right in my life, nothing!"

"Wait, what guy?"

"Huh," Isla stops her ranting, whipping around, "what guy?"

"Yeah, you said the guy you like doesn't see you, who are you talking about?"

"I never said anything about a…" she pauses from the realization, _'oh, snap, I did, didn't I!'_ Waving her hands adamantly to wipe the slate clean, "forget you heard that part," she resumes pulling the first aid kit back out to fix her bandage like nothing strange had just happened. "Look, Sage, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't need any more people thinking I'm a bigger weirdo or loser."

With nothing more than his own smarts and affection to guide him, Sage, leads her back to the bed and prompts her to sit down next to him. "Isla, I'm sorry you hate having magic, it bugs me too sometimes, but I think it makes us unique, you know, special. With your parents, they love you, you know they do, but… maybe they just don't realize that some of their comments makes you feel this bad. And, don't worry about class, okay," holding her hand, sweeping his thumb over the silky skin, "I'll help you with that, together you'll get through it. But, why are you deflecting my question? Isla tell me who is this guy you like since it's bothering you so much."

"I…" looking away, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not, is it someone you know I'll hate?"

"No… He's _actually_ a really great guy…"

"Do I know him?"

"Well, yeah probably better than anyone else…"

Running his free hand over his face, " _Please_ don't tell me it's Andesine."

Her head whips around to look at him, "What! Eww, no way, he's not my type, plus his mom scares the hell out of me."

"Then who is it?"

Isla looks down again, "I'm too embarrassed to tell you."

Sage is torn, he doesn't want to push too hard, concerned that doing so would drive her back to hurting herself when it seemed like he was making progress. But he was also curious, _jealously_ curious to know who his rival might be. He sighs, noting the slight tinge of pink dusting her cheeks, and the increased warmth of her palms. Whomever her heart belonged to was bringing out an adorable reaction from Isla and if that wasn't just tearing his own apart.

"You know…" squeezing her hand as moisture clouds his vision, "I wish you had come to me about all of this… We used to tell each other everything," speaking softly with gentle underpinnings of a bruised spirit. "Isla I'll always be here for you… no matter what."

She can't bring herself to look directly at his face, but her eyes flit upward briefly, gazing through plumed lashes and noting the concern his eyes are sporting. "I know…" a glowing flush to her skin only amplified by the darkening and spreading splotches along her chest. "I know you are." At least deep down she did.

In that moment, the tough girl persona had dissolved into the Isla he knew was buried beneath the surface. For all her flaws, she was beautiful to him inside and out, a rough diamond simply waiting to be cut and polished. But the longer Sage soaks in her image, the more he realizes just how much he cared about the petite blonde with the dyed red hair.

"Okay, Isla I won't push if you don't want to tell me. But, well… I have a crush on someone too."

Isla's whole body stiffens. Things were progressing so well, she was actually starting to feel better but with that one statement, all of those airier feelings flew right out the window as her heart sinks and all the color drains away from her face. Of all the times for Sage to bring this up!

She squeezes her eyes shut, barely breathing out the question, "I-Is it Nashi?"

"Nashi?" a strong rebuke in his tone, "no, it's not her?"

"Then who is it?" Her mind is spiraling, _'Geez Sage just put me out of my misery already…'_

"It's you," tilting her face up and smiling when her eyes pop open with genuine shock registering on her face. "Isla, it's you."

"Me?" She blinks, his words still not sinking in.

"Yes, you. _Now_ will you tell me who you like?"

Isla pauses for a few seconds. "I-I like you too Sage."

Sage let's out the air he didn't realize he was holding. "Wow it's a good thing we like each other." Chuckling, "cause, it'd be pretty awkward if you had said someone else."

"But, I don't understand…" Isla turns her head away, "why would you want to like someone like me? I'm not pretty like your last girlfriend, and I-I mean you, well, you're popular, and really smart, but me I'm just…" _long_ _exhale_ , "just a total mess."

"You're not a mess. You have some issues but to me you are much prettier than Midori, and sweeter," chuckling, "I can conduct your electricity so, I'd say we make a good match." Caressing her cheek, "and you're not dumb just because you struggle in science, your language and grammar skills are way better than mine."

Her eyes fill with moisture, "you really think so?" Sage nods his head in response.

The stirring of emotions swirling in her mind was becoming overwhelming, so she closes her eyes, drifting away to process it all. Sage had caught her in one of her lowest moments and yet he hadn't run but stayed to comfort her just like he had always done throughout their life. From scrapes and bruises in primary school, to fights with her sister. Late night chats about anything or nothing. He'd always been her best friend. So, why had she fallen so far down the rabbit hole? A part of her felt he deserved better, someone who didn't seem to have so much baggage weighing them down.

But could she break the cycle or had the slope become too slippery to climb back up from? Isla wanted to believe everything he was saying, her heart wanted to take a sledgehammer to the wall that had been built up, but it was her mind that held back. All the what if's plaguing it, would he hurt her in the end? To lose not just a boyfriend, a first crush, but a best friend, could her heart take that kind of pain? Like a drug dealer fueling its customer, the throbbing of her healing wrist harkened to her and she absentmindedly begins to rub at it.

Sage frowns as he watches her slowly revert inwards again. "Isla?"

"Hmm?" she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" He points to her wrist and that's when she realizes what she had started doing again. "Sorry," Isla stops rubbing her wrist, "I guess it's become a habit."

"Please, promise me you'll stop hurting yourself. You mean too much to me to lose you now."

She blinks, this sappier side of Sage was new to her. "I…" Taking a deep breath, could she really get better? After a brief pause and another long exhale, she nods, "Okay, I promise Sage."

A companionable silence falls between the pair, Isla feeling a little better about her circumstances, and he holding-out hope that she would keep her promise. But it was a little awkward for her too, being so close and not knowing what to do next. Sage has had a girlfriend before, but Isla's never had a boyfriend.

She fiddles with her fingers, "Sage, um," tucking some loose strands behind her ear, "what are we? I mean, are we like a couple now?"

"Do you want to be? I just didn't want to make you feel like we had to be one if you weren't ready yet."

"I guess it would be okay, I mean, I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

"Isla," he cradles her cheek, sweeping his thumb over the skin, "I would love to _finally_ call you my girlfriend. Hmm, in fact," Sage reaches over and picks up the former razor from where he'd dropped it, "maybe this will help." Using his magic, he splits the lump into two portions, manipulating their forms into new pieces. "How about a promise ring," slipping one onto her finger before placing the second ring on his. "Now everyone will know we're taken, and it'll remind us of our promises to one another."

"Sage…" moisture quickening at her corners and her baby blue eyes brightening, "I-I don't even know what to say, it's," toying with the simple gray band, she exhales and smiles wide, "this does make me feel a lot happier."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Characters (Notes section)

Two Main Protagonist characters: Profiles

Name- Sage Ryuumaru

Love Life- Crush Isla Strauss-Usui

Age- 18, Male, Straight

Appearance:

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, waist length but keeps in a high pony tail

Eye color- red (crimson)

Clothing- a little punkish, blacks, darker colors, slacks, t-shirts, boots.

Has flat metal studs put in his upper chest when he turned 16, laid out like a permanent necklace.

Height- 6' or just over 183 cm

Weight- 172 lb or about 78 kg

Magic- Ability to alter & manipulate metals

Personality/Self Esteem/Attitude- a bit cocky, but on the quieter side not loud cocky. Smarter than he looks but prefers people not realize it about him because he doesn't want to be deemed a dork like his little brother. Decent street smarts thanks to his father's influence. Raised to be somewhat independent but smart and respectful and although he swings towards the grunge/emo/gothic appeals, he doesn't have a negative or depressed attitude.

Education/School Life- Attends a school for gifted children because of his abilities. Senior, last year of school. Is popular with some of the girls but not one to play the field.

Home Life- Gets along fine with his 2 other younger siblings (he's the eldest) and his parents. He is closest to and most like his father because of personality and hobbies.

Hobbies- Hanging out with friends, working on cars with his dad (they have a project classic car they are restoring together)

Ambitions- At the moment, his goal is simply to graduate from HS. Mom wants him to go to advanced mystic training (like college for the gifted) and he's considering it.

Name: Isla Strauss-Usui

Age- 17, Female, Straight

Appearance:

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow, partially dyed red)

Hair type/style- short (think like the singer Pink)

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Clothing- girly punkish, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots.

Pierced ears.

Height- 5' 5" or just over 165 cm

Weight- 111 lb or about 51 kg

Magic- Ability create and control lightning

Love Life- Crush Sage Ryuumaru

Personality/Self Esteem/Attitude- tough, but it's mostly for act. Her self-esteem is a lower than average, but she hides it with the tough girl act. Passive aggressive tendencies but it takes a lot to push her to snap, usually inward. Suffering from undiagnosed depression, part of it stems from the fact she has these gifts, that she sometimes wishes she were just normal. She likes a boy, and they are good friends, but she doesn't think he sees her in a romantic way.

Education/School Life- Attends a school for gifted children. Junior, second to last year of school. Average when it comes to book smarts, a bit airy in common sense too but she does decently in school (B-D range depending on the subject). The small group she hangs with is the one her crush is in.

Home Life- Doesn't get along with her older sister who she thinks is too prissy and a kiss ass with their parents and everyone in general. Has a better relationship with her father than mother because mom is often on her about how she dresses (mother is a girly girl), she doesn't hate them per se, just wishes they had never made her in the first place.

Hobbies- Hanging out with close friends, chatting online and gaming.

Ambitions- To get out of the town they live in, maybe travel and play music. She has no plans to go to Advanced mystic training (might change mind if Sage goes).

Synopsis: AU Fantasy genre

Back story: Angst, Depression, Teen Romance

Sage and Isla have known each other since they were children. Their parents are friends, but this is not surprising because the amount of people in their world with magical abilities are 1 in every 5,000 give or take, a fairly small community. So most of the kids in their HS grew up around each other and only a few had come in within the last few years as transfers from out of the area because there was only about 3 in their country and theirs was the oldest and most esteemed. Name of school is Celestine, a combination regular HS but the elective classes are all based around magic. The advanced mystical training is a branch of this school, akin to college that focuses primarily on magic, and honing abilities. Most of the students go into college but not all.

Magic users can be just regular citizens but because of their abilities tend to choose fields that utilize their magic. Example, as a metal manipulator like Sage, he could do anything that works with metal. But the secondary purpose of these kids attending special schools is not to segregate them from regular citizens, it is to make sure they know how to properly use their magic and learn to control it. If they don't, bad things could happen. Example, Isla could easily kill if she couldn't control her lightning abilities. Also, it helps to keep them from using it for bad purposes, ie no direction, more likely to go astray.

Potential conflict or obstacle:

Internal conflict. Person vs Self (Self-Esteem issues), Person vs Society (dealing with the pressures of school and life), Person vs Nature (hating the magical abilities she was born with)

Immediate issue, Isla fails an exam in her Elemental studies class, a class she was barely keeping a float in and to get that F was a huge blow, now she would need to cram even harder to catch back up or risk failing the class itself. To top it off her sister who was in her second year of college was acing it. Isla felt like the failure.

Isla had recently started cutting herself to escape some of the pressures she was feeling. She was a junior, just 1 more year of HS to go, 1 more year till she was an adult. School was getting harder, her parents were starting to get on her case more about things like what she was going to do after HS.

Her friends notice she's a bit more down but she waves it off, throws up the tough act and most of them buy it. They get it, school is sometimes hard and they've all had their ups and downs so they figure she was just in a normal slump. But one of them doesn't buy into her act and senses that something is different. Sage has known Isla since they were kids and he doesn't believe her when she says everything is fine.

One weekend, Sage drops by unannounced because he was getting worried, figured he could offer to tutor her or something since he was doing, and catches her. She freaks out, tries to kick him out but he refuses to leave and he doesn't freak out.

With his help, she stops what she is doing, starts getting better. They grow even closer, leads to romantic feelings finally coming to light on both their parts.


	8. Zero Degree's of Separation

Zero Degrees of Separation

The breeze coming off the crystalline lake was something Azurite Fernandez always appreciated when they visited the summer cabin. It had that typical rustic quality of earthy scented pine, mixed with warbling birds and chattering squirrels, a beautiful serenity and today was no exception as the warm kiss of mountain sunlight blanketed the family from powder blue skies. He stood there with his eyes closed letting the calming peace and quiet sweep him away for it might be years before he'd be back again. This was perfect, he mused to himself. Someday building a house and raising a family in a place like this appealed to his inner nature.

"Azurite, could you help your sister with her bags?"

He opened his eyes and released the fresh moist air from his lungs, "sure mom," before turning towards his family's SUV. Azi clicked his tongue, chuckling as his sister struggled with her oversized suitcase. Grabbing it from her and setting it on the ground he teases, "did you pack your entire room?"

Amethyst huffs, picking up her smaller carry-on and purse from the ground, "not all of us loves this place as much as you do, I needed things to keep me busy."

"I'm with Amy on this," their brother Andesine, Azi's twin, throws his arm over his brother's shoulder. "I'd much rather be hanging out with Sage and the others, considering most of us are going to different parts of the country in a couple months."

" _Tch_ ," Azurite crosses his arms, "then I would just as much prefer to spend time with my girlfriend then you."

"Alright, alright boys," their father Jellal chides them as he walks past into the house, "it's family time, not friend time so just deal with it and make your mother happy for a couple of weeks." With a sigh, Azurite simply grabs his sister's suitcase and along with his sullen siblings makes their way into the house behind him.

That evening as Andi and Amy hole up in their rooms with their phones or laptops, and their parents enjoy the rest of the night in the den, Azurite ventures out onto the spacious wrap around deck, propping himself atop a railing. With his long legs easily balancing on the beam and his back against one of the pillars, he had chosen the spot because it was a clear vantage point of the nighttime lake. Dark and ominous waters like at any moment some creature could walk out of its depths ready to strike at the unaware and yet, with the shimmering moonlit surface, instead of a creature, maybe a beautiful water goddess come to grant you any wish you desire. A slight uptick around the corners of his mouth are the only indication when a few fond memories begin to flow through.

Such supernatural creatures were common topics when they were little. Nights like this one spent on the shore sleeping under the stars, trading story ideas, or dreams of heroes and villains come to life. Just a lot of imagination packed between the Fernandez twins and the seeming link they shared was evident. One would start a sentence and the other would finish it, an idea for a character would come to mind and the other would simply nod and agree as if they could see it too. Like words never spoken aloud but through the spirit became secrets only they could share driving their sister crazy because it left her out of the loop.

They used to love fishing with their father, sometimes competing with each other on who could catch the biggest fish, campfire smores with their mom who made sure they didn't burn their hands, and tag teaming scares upon their little sister. On sunny afternoons the boys would swim out to the middle of the lake where a platform had been anchored, jumping off or sun bathing. Hikes with the family in the surrounding forests were a treat to find bugs and other critters or make forts amongst the trees to search for dragons.

It was quite an enjoyable childhood, but like many kids, as they got older, and their individual personalities developed, different interests and friendships pulled them in separate directions. They were still brothers that got along for the most part, but no longer peas in the same pod. Azurite closes his eyes, _'and the distance is only gonna grow wider when we leave for college.'_ It wasn't that he wanted to be separated from his brother or family, but when one receives a full-ride scholarship to M.I.T, they'd be a fool to decline. Unfortunately, that meant he'd be attending school in Massachusetts clear across the country from Santa Barbara where Andesine had opted to go.

"Will you cheer up Az?" the warm hand of his brothers upon his shoulder, rouses Azurite from his reflections only to look over and see the smug smirk of his twin staring back. Andesine taps his temple, "is the distance really bothering you that much, cause ya know eventually we had to cut the cord."

"I wasn't thinking…" Again, Andi taps the side of his head and cocks an eyebrow. "Okay, sure, maybe I was but that wasn't the only thing."

"A…" searching his pockets, he pulls out the only thing he had and holds it up with a goofy grin, "piece of gum for your thoughts?"

Even Azurite had to laugh at the silly antics of his twin, "It's nothing," waving his hand, "maybe I'm just nervous about being so far away from everyone. I mean, aren't you?"

"Mmm," Andi tips his head, "not really, kinda excited to see all them California girls!" singing out part of the Katie Perry song.

Azurite rolls his eyes, "You are so bad!"

"And you are too good!" Andi retorts and laughs out loud, "I feel like I need to balance out this dynamic duo!" Azurite tries to hide the amusement but fails miserably since his brother can read him. "Come on… grumpy gus," he playfully punches Azi's arm, "just get some sleep and maybe you'll feel better."

After his bother moves out of the way, Azi slides off the railing and stretches out his stiffened back. "Mom guys crash yet?"

Andesine nods, "fell asleep on the couch. I think Amy too, cause her light was off." He pulls out his phone, "I don't think you realize but you've been out here for several hours, see," showing his brother the time, "it's almost 2 am."

Azi frowns, "I didn't. But why are you still awake?"

"I wasn't, just woke up when I felt something bothering you."

"Sorry."

"'so'kay man, I'll see ya upstairs."

"Be there in a minute." Azurite watches his brother walk back into the house and takes one more look at the lake...

To the outside world, Andesine Fernandez was the quintessential jokester who never took life seriously. He did decently in school, had his own aspirations, tons of friends, and fashioned himself a lady's man, though this last notion might be more in his head than reality. But just because he lived in the realm of humor, wasn't to say he didn't care or pay attention, he simply preferred to live by the YOLO _'You Only Live Once'_ motto. This stark contrast in personality from his more reticent and bookish twin, was along with their different colored hair, the most noticeable distinctions.

A few nights later, the family sits around a small campfire in front of the house, relaxing after a long day of hiking around the forest and lake. Amy and their mother Erza chatter about a Korean drama they both watch, and Andi is only half listening to Azurite and their dad discuss the latest MMA fight in the UFC. Maybe Azi had a point about the distance, it wasn't something he'd really thought about until now, probably because, well, _'I didn't want to, I mean, it's only a physical thing!'_ But as the dancing flames of the fire crackle and send wisps of burning embers floating into the air, Andesine's thoughts go with them. His eyes dilate, focusing on the red-orange glow, mesmerized and sending his mind into a distant timeframe.

' _Don't even think about it, Andi,' his brother blocks him, 'mom already gave you a Hershey.'_

' _Ugh! It's so irritating that you know what I'm thinking! When we get older, I hope this stupid twin thing stops too!'_

' _I don't really like it either, cause dealing with you is frustrating.'_

 _But their mother had stepped into the argument, chiding her sons, 'there will come a day when you'll regret saying that stuff.' Pulling them into a hug on each side of her body, 'that special bond means you'll always have each other to fall back on, even when you're far apart.'_

' _Why would be far apart?' Azurite asked their mom._

' _Well…' squeezing them tighter, 'one day you'll grow up, go to college, meet a girl, maybe settle down and have a family. As much as I'll miss my boys, I want you to be happy and independent in the future.'_

' _Sounds good to me,' Andi shrugged, 'I can't wait to grow up!'_

 _She chuckled, 'don't worry, before you know it, you will be…'_

Andesine's brows furrow at the memory, sometimes he hated to admit when their mother was right, but damn was she ever. A night exactly like this one, settled around a campfire, eating smores, except now they were all ten years older. Amy only two years away from graduating high school and _the boys_ about to start their adult lives. Was he really ready for it like he had bragged about? Did he want to admit that he'll miss his twin? He snaps out of the reflection, looking around to see if anyone had noticed it, but everyone was still engrossed in their conversations.

He stands up, dusts off his pants and kisses his mother goodnight. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Just tired, think I'll shower and head to bed."

"Alright, good night sweetie."

"Night mom."

He knew from experience that the best thing to do was let his brother process whatever was bothering him in his own way, so Azurite pretended not to pay attention while Andi zoned out or even when he said he was tired. But as he watched his twin trudge into the house, he had to wonder what it was about. A smug tugging on his lips, could Andi be just as nervous as he was about the whole separation? Now that would be an interesting flip.

Andesine tossed and turned.

" _Noooo!" he screamed as he raced towards his brother on legs that suddenly seemed uncooperative, reaching out and stumbling along the asphalt. The scene blurred through a tunneled vision while the sounds of screeching tires echoed in his ears. But no matter how fast he ran, the distance remained the same._

 _His brother's head turns seconds before the impact, a tear trailing down one cheek, "I'm… sorry Andi…"_

" _Azzziiiiiii!"_

 _Andesine pops up in his bed screaming out of the dream and frantically looking at the other side of the bedroom for Azurites bed. "What the fuck?" Because there was no bed, only an empty space where it should be. He throws off the blankets and hops off his, wildly circling the barren floorboards. "What the hell is going on! Where is Azurite?!"_

 _The door swings open and his parents rush in, "Andi, what's wrong," Erza asks, "what are you yelling about?" As Jellal grabs his son's shoulders to stop his hysterical flailing, "did you have a bad dream?"_

" _Where's my brother Azurite? Why is his bed gone?" The poor young man is on the verge of tears._

" _Azurite?" Erza questions, looking to her husband with concern, "but honey, you don't have a brother."_

" _What! Of course, I do, he's my identical twin!"_

" _Son, you need to calm down," prompting the young man towards his bed and sitting him down, "there's only you and your sister, remember?"_

" _No, this doesn't make any sense," Andi shakes his head, "it felt so real, He felt so real! W-we were so close, we could feel each other, read each other's thoughts, I—I…" cradling his head in his hands, "but our…"_

" _Sweetheart it was just a dream," Erza kneels in front of him, "we promise you, you've never had a brother…"_

" _No!" he pushes them away and scrambles to get out of the room. This was all wrong! Why were they lying to him? There was no way he'd just make up a brother! Andi bolts down the hallway, stumbling a few times in an effort to reach the front door while the walls seemed to sway and fold inwards on him. He had to get out there now!_

 _As he turns the knob and flings the front door open, a blinding light stops him in his tracks._

His eyes snap open and he sits up in bed. _'What the…'_ turning,Andesine looks to his left and notices his brother still asleep in their darkened room. He checks the alarm clock, _3:30am_ , it was all just a nightmare? With a groan, he drops on to his back, _'it was all just a friggen nightmare!'_

The following morning, Andesine is still a bit unnerved from the dream. It was the first time he's ever had one so disturbing involving his brother and he couldn't fathom what it was supposed to mean. Was it a premonition that his brother would die from a car accident? He'd never had one of those before, or more than likely a subconscious reaction to the whole idea of separation and distance. No matter what it all meant, if he didn't get a handle on these emotions, the rest of this trip would be a miserable one.

Andi finds his parents in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, "Is it okay if I take a hike to the bluffs?"

"I don't see why not," Jellal puts another dish in the rack before turning to address his son, "is Azurite going with you?"

"Nah, I kinda wanted to go alone."

Erza frowns, "That's not really safe honey…" but when he gives her a sad, puppy expression she sighs, "just make sure you take your phone with you."

"Thanks mom!" he hugs her then his dad and takes off out the door with a small back pack of water and of course his cell phone.

He waves at his sister and brother who were lounging on patio chairs and heads north of their rental towards the trail leading up to a mountain peak he enjoyed. Andi takes a deep breath, _'Im'ma sort out whatever the hell it is that's bugging me!'_ pumping a fist into the air with a grin, _'It's time to go zen!'_

The trail itself was moderately rated, mostly because of the final leg up a steep incline to the bluff, but it was completely worth the effort. Twenty-five minutes later, as he broke through the tree line and made his way up the final ascent, Andi knew he had made the right decision to come here. There were a few fluffy white clouds passing by and the heat was mildly tolerable due to the higher elevation. The ground was thankfully dry since it hadn't rained for at least a couple of weeks and the bugs seemed to be taking a day off, so he finds a flat-topped rock and sits down ready to get this load off his mind.

Why was all of this bothering him so much now when it hadn't even crossed his mind before this trip? Sure, he had realized that picking a college thousands of miles across the country would probably make his parents sad, but it never donned on him that it would upset his brother, or himself. They would be in different states not different countries and thanks to today's technology, distance wasn't such a burden anymore. Andi had friends all over the world on social media, and he was excited to finally meet a few of them when he got to California. Besides, it's not like he was the only one, Azurite chose a college away from their home state, granted it was because of the scholarship, but still, it was a choice that he made.

Andi closes his eyes and tilts his head back knowing he was skirting around the real issue that none of this had to do with a normal leaving the nest syndrome. He exhales, both brothers were quite ready and capable to venture out on their own because their parents had done a phenomenal job of making sure they would be. No, this all came down to their twin connection. Will it feel weird when they are so far apart from each other? Will there be some strange feeling like a part of him was missing? It was this uneasiness that was at the heart of it all.

' _I'm sure we'll be fine,'_ he finally concludes, _'nothing to worry about. I bet we'll be too busy with college and everything to even worry.'_ He was sure that he'd simply let his subconscious and imagination run a little too amok this time and it was time to reign it back in.

"Yosh!" he stands up, stretching out in a full, arms above his head motion, twisting his midsection and legs. "Bout time for lunch anyways!"

In a better mood now, Andi slings his backpack over one shoulder, shoves in his earbuds and cranks up his music, starting the trek down the steep zig-zag trail of loose stones and dry pine needle covered dirt. Dense foliage made a few portions along the path harder to make out and unfortunately one of those spots was a narrow, stepped ledge, carved by the elements into a natural staircase. Andi slowed down because he knew going down was the most dangerous part.

Suddenly, the flapping of wings and a stirring of feathers from a startled pheasant takes Andi by surprise just as he is about to set foot on the next step. The bird scuttles off into the forest, its squawking mixing with his scream as he slips, hands flying up, bag along with his legs going airborne like in a slow-motion scene. His brother's name is the last thought in his mind as his back hits the ground and head bounces-off the stony surface knocking him out cold…

Down at the lake, the family is relaxing near the water's edge with Amy and Erza sunbathing on the shore. Azurite and Jellal dangle their legs off the short pier fishing for dinner while discussing last minute things the young man needs to secure before he leaves for college. All in all, a relaxing sight despite the glaring midday sun. But just as Azi casts his line again, a cold breeze sweeps through, normally welcomed on such a heated day, but for him, the chill it shoots up his spine catches him off-guard and if he didn't know better, his name had been funneled along with the wind.

The fishing pole he holds clatters to the ground as Azurite shoots to his feet, "Something's wrong with Andi!"

Jellal looks up bewildered, but knows not to question it, "we'd better go then!"

The two men race up the forest trail while Amy and Erza wait at the house ready to call emergency if necessary. They had no idea what they would encounter but if Azurite was right, and Andi was too injured to have used his cell phone to call for help, they needed to be on standby. Azurite tore up the path like a man both panicked yet guided straight to where he just knew his brother would be and his father simply following, trusting his son's instincts. It took them 15 agonizing minutes to reach the spot.

"Andi!" Azurite clambers up the steep grade, crawling the last couple of feet to where his brother lay prone. Panic sweeps over his whole being, "Aw, Fuck dad there's blood coming from his head! Andi!" he's about to reach out and pull his brother up but Jellal grabs his shoulder.

"Don't move him yet, we don't know how badly injured he is. Check his pulse and breathing while I call your mom… and see if you can wake him up but gently."

With his father on the phone telling their mother to call 911 and giving them directions to where they were, Azurite is using every ounce of willpower he has not to cradle his brother's limp body in his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening, Andi was usually so careful whenever he went hiking but as he scans the area and notices a few stray feathers and his brothers bag lying above and off to the side, he could surmise what had happened in those last seconds. But all that didn't matter, whether or not Andi had been spooked or simply slipped, what was important was getting him medical attention as quickly as possible.

Azurite pats his brother's cheek, "Andi wake up! Please," tapping it a few more times, "wake up Andi!" Moisture pools and clouds his vision, tears leaking down his face in salty rivers. "Damn it, Andi wake up!"

After ending his call, Jellal slowly lifts his sons head to check the injury and see's that despite the blood, the wound doesn't look very deep. He pulls off his shirt, folds it, and tucks it under to cushion Andi's head. "Emergency services are on their way so, all we can do is wait. I'm going to head back down to meet them at the beginning of the trail, will you be alright here?" The young man manages a short nod. Jellal puts his hand on Azi's shoulder, "It's going to be okay son," and with a second half nod, the man starts his descent.

Left alone, Azurite retrieves his brother's bag, so it didn't get left behind, sitting back down and checking his brother's vitals every couple of minutes. It was so frustrating not being able to do anything more, but his dad and their Eagle Scout training were clear on this, Andi was best left for the professionals to handle. He hangs his head and while his tears had slowed, they were still like droplets of rain along a window pane, dribbling down in irregular waves.

"I swear you really are an idiot Andi, you know how dangerous it is to hike alone! I don't know what it was that was bothering you, but it better be a damn good reason for scaring me half to death! Do you know how it feels, every time you do these foolish things and I have to worry about you…" Azi lets out a long exhale, "But maybe you'll get it now? I hope you'll see why I was so worried about the distance, I mean if something happened to you and we're miles apart, I can't come running like I did today." He lays down on his side next to his brother, just like they would as little kids when they were scared during a storm and takes hold of his brother's hand, so limp and lifeless, bringing it to his chest. "It feels like… like a sinking weight on my heart…"

"Could you be…" Andi's voice is groggy and muffled, "anymore… melodramatic…" He squeezes Azi's hand back, "I ain't dead yet."

"I ought'a knock you back out for that!" Azi half snorts half laughs, for as frustrated with his brother as he was, it felt amazing to hear Andi's voice again.

"I love you too bro," he finally opens his eyes, half lidded because of the pain. "And to answer your question, I do know how it feels."

"What do you mean?"

"I had the most screwed up dream last night, that's why I came out here to think… I dreamt that I suddenly woke up and you weren't there, mom and dad told me I had dreamt you up. It hurt so bad like something had been ripped out of me…" Azi looks up when he hears the sounds of footsteps approaching but is drawn back as he brother keeps talking. "I do worry too but today I realized that it's going to be okay." He squeezes his brother's hand again and closes his eyes, grimacing through the pain, "we'll always be brothers, and even if we're far apart nothing will ever change the bonds we share."

"Just promise me you won't do anything crazy out in California, because if I have to fly there, I really will kick your ass."

Andi tries to chuckle but gives up when another wave of throbbing pain rushes over him, "you could try..."

On the final night of the family vacation, Amy and their parents lounged on the porch playing a board game while the two brothers settled on a log beside the lake shore. Andesine's head was still wrapped with gauze to protect the stitches he received, and Azurite was teasing him. "Remember," Azi turns his gaze over to the lake, "When a full moon casts its luminous glow beckoning to any fools that dared to breach its darkened waters…"

"… a creature may arise to strike you down, or maybe a beautiful goddess will appear to grant you your desires. Forgive me but I don't think I qualify as a goddess."

"You're right, you're more like a creature from the abyss."

A companionable silence falls between them, each lost momentarily as the placid nighttime waters soothes their psyches. Azurite exhales and holds up his arm in a 90-degree position, Andesine sighs, grabs his brother's hand, squeezing and nodding his head for their zero degrees of separation. This trip had been long and fruitful and now they were finally ready to move into the next phase of their lives, together.

Main characters Andesine & Azurite Fernandez

Andesine & Azurite Fernandez Identical Twins. Age: 18 years old

Appearance:

Hair: Andesine has scarlet red hair kept short but messy. Azurite has waist length dark blue Sapphire hair often kept in a low ponytail and longer bangs.

Eye color: Both have mocha (light brown)

Height: Andesine 5' 11" Azurite is also slightly taller by about 1-1/2 inches.

Weight/Build: 175-180lb, both are similar in weight, lanky.

Clothing: Andesine likes cargo type pants & simple t-shirts, Azurite prefers slacks & t-shorts or long sleeves, both prefer shoes over slipper (open toed footwear)

Other differences: Azurite wears a ring on his right ring finger, it was gift from his girlfriend. Andesine has a necklace he wears with a pendant of his namesake.

Personalities:

Andesine- was born 5 minutes before Azurite. He has a friendly, jokester demeanor, outgoing, but can have a quick temper. Single, not ready to settle with one girl, almost (thinks) he's a playboy type, has had multiple girlfriends. Has more street smarts, maybe B-C type student.

Azurite- the younger of the twins. He is more level headed than his brother, friendly but more of a quiet nature. Has a girlfriend (been together a couple years). Has more book smarts, A-B type student.

Education/School: just graduated high school. Both have plans to attend college. Andesine is planning to pursue software engineer/software development UC Santa Barbara, California. Azurite chemical engineering MIT, Massachusetts. Cross country from each other.

Home Life: They have a younger sister who is 2 years younger than them. Azurite is closer to their sister, but they all get along fine. Both are protective of her, but Andesine is more known to threaten would-be suitors. They also don't have any problems with their parents beyond the typical teen/parental relationship.

Hobbies: Andesine is into gaming, hanging out with friends, loud music, clique-wise floats with wide range of friends, etc, he also plays basketball & softball. Azurite prefers coffee house type hang out with friends, is more a nerdy type, but is considered in the popular realm. Does like martial arts, Japanese aesthetics.

Main Characters:

Andesine Fernandez

Azurite Fernandez

Minor Characters:

Amethyst Fernandez (sister)

Jerard Fernandez (father)

Zera Fernandez (mother)

Summary idea:

No external character Antagonist

Twin brothers, the summer before they leave for college. First setting, it's a family camping trip, set it along a forest lake, they've rented a cabin, the family comes here every other summer since the boys were little, fishing, swimming, lots of memories. They were close when they were younger but as they got older and with their personality differences they had drifted apart. Not that they didn't like each other, just had their own sets of friends, hobbies, etc. But they are about to be separated in a way they had never been before, having chosen colleges thousands of miles apart. Second setting is in their minds, a lot of reflecting on past, present, and future. No major conflict for this story, only little ones pointed out during reflections. But maybe an incident to seal the deeper understanding of their relationship, such as Andesine is jumping off the swing rope into the water, being careless and not realizing the water was shallow at the time, he's knocked unconscious, Azurite who was nearby with their sister senses something was wrong, dashes into the water to save him. By the end of the trip, they have a deeper understanding of the bond they share as not just as family, or brothers, but as twins.


	9. Phoenix Skies Reborn

Phoenix Skies

"Whoa is that your dad!" the young boy whispers to his friend. "He totally looks like he's on fire!"

"Isn't my daddy just the coolest!" The little girl responds with a giggle, "I wanna be just like him when I grow up!" A few moments later, they see a woman walking towards her father, "Lookie, it's my mommy!"

The two friends, 7-year-old Arashi and 6-year-old Nashi peek out from the bush they had been hiding under, watching her parents on the hill crest. To the children, the whole scene was like some magical fairytale come to life of the dragon and his princess, for atop that hill, stood Nashi's father in full Salamander glory. Unlike her half status, he was a full-blooded fire class Draco with much larger, reptilian wings measuring about ten feet from tip to tip, and two curled, beige horns sprouting from his head. Humanoid in many aspect's but instead of bare skin, his back, chest, and extremities were all covered in scales.

Even Arashi was spellbound, for compared to his sinewy father, this man's very presence could cause one to shudder. The Draco towered over his mate, Nashi's mother, by over a foot, with such a muscular physique the small boy couldn't help but think of him as some God like figure. Truth be told, her father was the strongest of his kind but had the most jester-ish of qualities, often joking around and yet sweet in nature, the man genuinely had a heart of gold. And as he held his wife against a sunset to end all sunsets, the children could only watch in breathtaking wonderment.

"Yeah… your dad really is the coolest…"

The young man had been searching everywhere for the Salamander, but she wasn't at her cottage or her friend Chieko's home, the usual hang outs she'd often frequent or even the local watering hole where she would often frolic on a summery day such as this one. And it was a gorgeous one, by far the best day they'd had this August with cloudless powder blue skies that stretched for miles and miles unimpeded. Breezes, abundant in nature to cool you down from the sun's blinding ray's, forceful enough to stir the air and lift your tresses, but not whip them around like in a gale.

Fall was just around the corner and the trees were starting to make their debuts with the lightest hints of color change. Arashi sighed, it was another beautiful time and season that made one appreciate their world and understand the cycles of Samsara. How nature was the ultimate goddess who gave birth, lived, changed, and then died only to be reborn anew year after year after year in an endless cycle. Reflections of the heart.

Alas, he was losing focus, the Salamander, where was Nashi? If only he'd had the Draco's sense of smell, chuckling in his head, that girl could sniff him out anywhere in town, but he needed to rely on good old-fashioned detective work. The wisteria grotto? Nope. Crocus river? Not there either. Maybe she actually went to see her parents for once without prompting, so he heads over and finds the girl's mother at home.

"Hi!" Hugging the young Sprite, "what bring you here?"

"Aunt Lucy, do you know where Nashi might be?"

But the female Fae only shakes her head, "I'm sorry Arashi…"

"Please call me Storm, aunty, I like my nickname better."

"You do realize Arashi means storm, right?"

He crosses his arms, "I know, but Storm sounds tougher."

Lucy chuckles, "you are so much like your father. I swear, do all Snow Sprites have such a severe demeanor?"

"Uncle Lyon is the only other one I've met and," taping his chin, "come to think of it he and dad are a lot alike. Any ways, I guess I'll just keep looking, she's gotta be around here somewhere."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," she chuckles, "but you should know by now they are like their element, always burning for action! Excuse the pun." With a sigh, "even though Nashi is only half Salamander, that girl has taken after her father side."

"Aye, she does idolize him," the young man smiles in a teasing manner, "but at least she has your looks and your smarts going for her."

"Oof!" Lucy slaps his arm lightly in jest. "Trying to work your charms on me too young man, you really are just like your father!"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Well good luck dear," she shoos him on his way, "when you find that wayward daughter of mine, tell her to check in sometimes cause we worry about her."

"I will, thank you Aunty."

By late afternoon, Arashi was ready to give up and go home. He had hoped to set out early in the morning on a new commission but unless he could find his partner and confirm it with her, well, the Snow Sprite just wasn't up for going it alone. Why would he when it was always more fun when they were together for an adventure.

But where could Nashi be hiding? She had promised never to run off on her own again after the last tongue-lashing he'd given her. Sometimes that girl was too adventurous and reckless for her own good and even her father who'd seen his fair share of mischievous younger years would get on her case about it. No, Arashi stilled the growing anxiety rising in his mind, Nashi's never gone back on a promise before, for that he was certain of in his heart. So, there was only one last option he could think of, it was a stretch since it was a place that she would only visit with her mother during certain celestial events or solstices, but since the young Draco tended to go for the familiar, it was worth a shot.

It was one of the best locales for sky gazing around their village, a hilly meadow with no trees to block the open view above, rolling fields of envious green and swaying wildflowers dancing to an unsung tune only the gods could hear. But if you closed your eyes… and slowed your pace…. those melodies just might reward your passage into another realm, transport your consciousness to where the pixies prance and flutter about or the stars may wink and grant your wishes. Asteri Hills was their nickname for this magical milieu, Nashi's sanctum to commune with the spirits, and one she'd shared with her best friend some 13 years ago.

And as he crested the final hurdle, there she was atop the highest vestige this place had to offer. Her back towards him, head tilted towards the heavens and eyes no doubt closed. With leathery crimson wings tucked neatly against her lithe frame while her long, snake-like tail twitched of its own volition near her feet. Nashi's salmon-colored hair shifted in the winds that wafted past, funneling her smoky scent down the hill into his company. He couldn't help but let a smile creep along his face or a blush run along his cheeks for she truly was like an idol amongst the divinity of this realm, _like her father_. Bathed in hints of royal purples, fiery crimson blending into tangerine orange, and melting honey she was… _Exquisite_ … The kaleidoscope of colors unifying into an overwhelming aura to encircle her, so powerful and virile, it sends a golden arrow to pierce the chosen.

Arashi shields from the burning fronting his vision, it was if she was on fire, just like the mythological Phoenix rising from the ashes, but it didn't sting his eyes, this image was blazing a different path through his soul, awakening an arcane desire as old as time itself that had lain dormant but now ready to soar into the azures. _N-Nashi…_ His mind flashes back to that long-ago scene, except this time...

Without warning, an attack launches itself within his body. His blood rushes through his veins, deafening against his ear drums. Arashi clutches to his chest and drops to his knees, _what the hell is happening to me!_ It felt like his thumping heartbeat could break through his diaphragm, lungs screamed from a loss of air he was still taking in and yet, why couldn't he fill them? Heat swells inside his frame, convening and churning like a caged creature ready to pounce at its vessel. Arashi looks up to the sky as the swirling sensation begins to move, radiating outward, filling every pore, every cell, with a strange buoyancy feeling the man of ice and snow had never experienced before.

Soon, his mind is spinning out of control and the vision of Nashi blurs…

"Storm?" a hand takes hold, fingers curling beneath his chin to lift his face. "Storm are you okay?" He blinks and sees his best friend kneeling, smiling like she normally looks in front of him. Did he imagine the whole thing? The Snow Sprite looks past her and sees the raging skyline still evident in all its glory while slowly the blood-orange sun disappeared below a distant horizon. Nashi laughs, "Storm, what has gotten into you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-Nashi?" raising a hand towards her cheek if only to make sure he wasn't still in some dream.

"Wow, you're burning up," her gentle caress upon his brow causes hers to furrow, "that's totally not normal for you, are you not feeling well?"

"Yes…" shaking his head, his hands dropping to their sides, "I mean no, I think I'm fine."

"Then what happened?"

"I'm not sure," burning images of his best friend flashing through his mind once more, "I saw you… a—and…" a renewed passion of all those febrile emotions rush back but this time they center in a new location, winding into a tight coil in his gut, before dashing below the waist. Arashi's eyes flare with intensity as the realization hits him. _Oh, crap that's what it all meant!_

A huskier tone snaps his mind into the present. "Arashi…" and as his Aegean hues fall under her scrutiny, growing wider if at all possible when he notices the matched lust of the Salamander dancing behind her icy blue gaze. "…your scent has changed."

 _Oh crap, she can smell the arousal!_ All the pent-up emotions he had long buried and tucked away to be forever unrequited threaten to take control. He falls onto his ass and tries to scoot away. "Nashi, I-I didn't mean to…. I mean I couldn't help it that I…. y-you're my friend and it's wrong of me to think of you in that way!"

"Stop being an idiot Storm," her tail grabs hold of his foot to stop his back-peddling, "how do you know I haven't felt the same way about you?" Crawling over and forcing him into a supine position until she is practically nose-to-nose with the man, "hmm?"

"We're elemental opposites."

She lets the weight of her body settle onto his, propping herself with a grin, "And yet best friends," bopping his nose, "you keep me cool in the summer and I keep you warm in the winter, pretty sweet deal don't cha think?"

"Oh, geez…. is that all I'm good to you for?"

Nashi's eyes half-lidden, "As much as I should smack you for that comment," and her face lowers ever closer… "how bout I just _show,_ you instead." The Snow Sprite is given no chance for a rebuttal when between blinks her lips have claimed his in such a covetous manner as to shock every cell in his body. She giggles at this startled expression, her tail flicking in amusement, "do you believe me now?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" his face turns to the side, though his eyes monitor her reactions through their periphery, "you could'a just done that to tease me."

"Oof!" slapping his chest and rolling off into a sitting position, "I don't go around just kissing guys!" The pouty, child-like expression sends Arashi into a minor hysteric. "I've never even kissed anyone before…"

While still chuckling quietly, he sits up and pulls Nashi back onto his stretched-out legs until she's straddling him. "You know I'm just teasing you," smoothing his thumb against her cheek, "and I'm glad these lips," grazing them with his own, "were saved for me."

Left in the wake of a setting sun, nary another spoken word, did the world spin for the second time that day as a torrid desire swirled and enveloped the budding couple into its bosom. Arashi seizes upon Nashi's lips, so flushed with heat and engorged with life-giving essence, worrying the supple pink flesh until her simpering becomes music to his ears. She fists at his knit top through each deepened entreaty. His hands caress her lower back before travelling and fingers tangle into her salmon-colored locks, coveting them like they were made of the finest silk.

Her mewls to his groans adding to loves melody as their tongues frolic amongst a moist and temperate climate. A few clicking of teeth or grazes of her canines on such sensitive flesh, but eventually a seasoned rhythm finds them locked in a rumba all their own. Nashi's hands drift upwards, cradling his crown, slightly tugging on his hair each time his hands have wandered to a southern locale. Not that she minded it so much. The feeling of his fingers ghosting against any bare skin sent delectable little shivers along her spine to fuel her vocal pleas.

Neither realized just how much they had longed for the other's touch, but as they gave into those desires, it felt as normal as the changing seasons, transitioning their relationship from platonic to amorous. A deep rumble of contentment shattering the cozy still of the early evening darkness. Instincts soon take over as Nashi's tail and wings encircle the couple in a protective shield. But they are oblivious, so wrapped up in the moment to bat an eye until a need for air makes itself painfully known.

After a couple more sweeps against her lips, Arashi leans his forehead against hers. "Last chance to walk away," he muses.

But Nashi simply smiles, "Oh Storm," and pats his cheek, "you're stuck with me now."

A few yards away at the edge of the clearing, Nashi's parents hide amongst the brush spying on the two young adults. Lucy clasps a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling, "they are so adorable!"

"It brings back memories doesn't it?" Natsu pulls his mate closer, kissing her temple, "that was once us."

Lucy sighs and leans against his shoulder suggestively, "they grow up too fast…. Maybe we should have another one…"


	10. His Snow Angel

His Snow Angel

FT Secret santa: Phoenix-before-the-flame NaLu Holiday family fic

The twin's made it perfectly clear to their parents that the only reason they were willing to go to the winter festival was _A_ , for the food, and _B_ , because they knew their friends were being dragged there too. As if Lucy or Natsu really let their 12-year old's dictate the families chosen outing, but in this case, they just let them think it if it meant staving off a grumble-fest. Because the youngest was excited about it, scratch that, they hadn't come up with the word to describe the 7-year old's week-long countdown till the event. From the time she woke up, until she closed her eyes for the night, Lani was chattering on about all the things she wanted to do there.

Held in Southgate Park, it was now the biggest winter festival to hit Magnolia and this year marked it's 10th year. In a way, once many of the Fairytail members began settling down with families, it only made sense to create a family friendly event for the whole town to share in. So, the Harvest Festival became the Snowflake Festival and to kick off the day's festivities, the Fantasia Parade had now become the Wintery Fairy Parade. The town's Mayor even brought in a crew of lighting specialists to decorate, creating all kinds of holiday ornamentations.

Merchants and Eateries from around Magnolia and even surrounding townships set up booths around the park. From barbecue skewers to dango's, taiyaki's, yaki soba's, to okonomiyaki pancakes, hot chocolates to ciders, it ran the gambit of sweet and savory culinary confections catering to any pallet you could imagine. Everything wasn't just tasty but beautifully displayed with a holiday flare.

For the kids, games, games, and more games galore! Small amusement type rides, bouncing castles, even a Snowland courtesy of a couple of ice mages were set up. There were face painting booths, an acrobatic show, and ornament making booths. Picture taking with Santa, a choir and musical showcase, even a stage performance. Lots of activities to keep everyone of all ages entertained. But of course, the highlight of the day came after dark when the large tree in the center of the park was lit up like a beacon that could be seen for miles around.

But this was Fairytail we were talking about and such a jubilee wouldn't be complete without a magical touch. Colored fireworks would light up the sky in different shapes and patterns bursting to life to the ooh's and ahh's of the gathered crowds. Flying fairies and exceeds dressed as elves showered the children with glittery snow and passed out trinkets to take home. For the kids it was simply an enchanting evening to remember no matter how much the older ones grumbled about attending.

"Oi! Do not leave the park you two!" Natsu calls out at the fleeing backs of his twins who simply waved him off in their search for their friends.

His wife Lucy just chuckled, "don't worry, Ryuu and Nashi will come find us soon enough when they get hungry." She'd long found it amusing that he had become the stricter of the two of them when it came to the kids who were definitely rambunctious, they did have Dragneel blood running through their veins after all.

Lani, their youngest daughter pulled at her father's hand pointing towards the games. "Snow globes!" He looks over to the ring toss game and sees the glass figures amongst the myriad of prizes. "Daddy let's try that!"

"Okay," he smiles down at his little girl and after Lucy takes her other hand the trio head off to play a few games.

It was a simple enough game really, even for a child as young as Lani to play. You're given five acrylic rings to toss onto pegs, and if you get 3 out of the 5 you win a small prize. Trade 4 small prizes up for the snow globe, 8 for a stuffed reindeer or Santa. In the middle of the 3rd game the Fullbuster family joins them and the young girl was happy to see their daughter Nieve who was only a year older then her.

"Where's Arashi?" Lucy queries of Gray and Juvia's oldest son.

"Probably looking for your daughter," the ice mage grumbles as Juvia slaps his arm.

"Be nice," the water mage turns to their friends, "Arashi said the gang was meeting up by the snow castle."

Lucy chuckles, "when you say _gang_ , I assume that means Levy and Erza's kids as well?" Nashi and Ryuu Dragneel, Arashi Fullbuster, Chieko and Sage Redfox, and Andesine and Azurite Fernandez made up this _so-called_ gang, or as they had nicknamed themselves, _The Fairy Posse_. Who came up with that name, none of the parents had a clue although Lucy suspected it had something to do with a popular movie that had recently come out.

"Mmhmm, Juvia believes so."

Most of Fairytail's families were somewhere around the festival along with working guild members and over the course of the next few hours, they would run into each other at a game or food concession. Not surprisingly the Dragneel's found Levy, Gajeel, and their young son Jayden at the caroling concert. Erza, Jellal and their daughter Amethyst were near the sweet's booths. Even Wendy and Romeo were spotted with their infant waiting in line to see Santa.

The oldest children were spotted running around and jumping onto the different rides. It was nice to see that the kids got along well with each other. Sure, there was bickering and the occasional fights, but nothing that was anymore over the top than their parents had been at those ages. And much to the delight of the mothers, the girls held their own against the boys. In fact, it drove Gray crazy that Natsu's daughter had his son wrapped around her finger, an earlier prediction seeming to be coming to life.

 _They're only 10 Gray, you're being paranoid_ , Lucy had once scolded. But Juvia had a hunch that Arashi was developing a crush on Nashi and both their fathers were not thrilled about it. If it wasn't for the moms intercepting, the two friends would never see each other because regardless of it were true or not, Nashi and Arashi were fiercely loyal to one another in making sure the other was always ok. To separate them would be cruel.

Speak of the devil, Lucy spots the two kids trailing behind their friends heading towards the food court. _They are kind of adorable_ , she muses to herself with a small smirk threating to turn into an audible laugh, _fire and ice, maybe they'll show their fathers that those elements don't always have to clash!_

"Momma?" Lani tugs at her mother's hand.

Lucy shakes off her thoughts and looks down, "yes Lani?"

"Can I go play in the snow now?"

"Sure baby," she pats her daughter's hand. Turning to her husband who was currently in a conversation with Jellal, "Natsu I'm gonna take Lani to Winter Wonderland."

"Okay," Natsu gives his wife a peck on the cheek, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Eww cooties," their daughter giggles at her parents show of affection.

"Cooties?!" Scooping up his daughter and planting several kisses on her cheeks to make her squeal. "Now you have cooties too!"

"Daddy!" Lani twists and squirms until he finally relents and puts her down.

"Now go play little miss cootie girl." That earns him a stuck-out tongue and raspberry from the little girl, to which he reply's in-kind and a small back and forth battle erupts between father and daughter. Lucy merely laughs and Jellal smiles but says nothing.

"Come on Lani," Lucy finally stops the amusing rabble, "the other kids might be there too."

"Okay mom, bye daddy!"

Natsu smiles wide, "Bye baby girl."

As soon as mother and daughter walk into Snowland and after a quick _just don't go past the fences_ , Lani rushes off and Lucy settles onto one of the benches to rest her feet. Based on the suns position in the sky, it was safe to say they had an hour or less before the tree lighting would take place which was perfect. The kids could run around till then, get all tired, and once the ceremony was finished, they'll grab some food and head home. Lucy tilts her head to let it rest against the back rest and closed her eyes, _finally some quiet…_

Warmth collides with her lips and instantly, Lucy's eyes pop open to protest the intrusion of her peace. But when brilliant emeralds accompanied by a glowing smile are what she finds, Lucy could only melt from their zeal and sigh.

"Tired?" Natsu's reach down, massaging at his wife's shoulders.

"Mmhmm, just a little," Lucy lets out a long exhale. "I'm okay though, just wanted to rest my feet."

Natsu moves to sit beside his wife, planting another peck against her cheek, "I'll massage them when we get home."

"That'd be sweet," she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, his heater-like body warming her up nicely.

Time passed slowly as the couple watched the children playing, making snowmen or forts and waging snowball fights. Lani was currently with Jayden and Nieve building what they couldn't really tell yet. The _Posse_ had also found their way to the ice castle sitting in the middle of the area and were waging an intensely lopsided snowball battle considering one side had an ice mage on their team.

Feeling better rested and starting to get bored, Lucy pokes at her husband's arm, "wanna make snow angels with me?"

"Snow angels," Natsu cocks an eyebrow, "aren't we kinda old to be making those?"

"Old! Oof!" Lucy slaps his arm, "we aren't even that old," then jumps to her feet and pulls on it, "please come make snow angels with me."

"Okay, okay," he chuckles, letting her lead him to an open spot. Natsu laughs even harder when she tests the depth of the snow with her foot, and once satisfied, plops onto her back with her arms stretched out wide.

"Natsu Come On!" she giggles, as she waves her arms up and down in the snow to create the wings, and her legs scissoring.

"I will in a minute," he smiles but takes a step back to gain a better view.

Between raising three kids, working on her writing, and still taking missions, Lucy didn't get a lot of chances anymore to simply have fun. So, it was nice to see his wife enjoying the snow. She was still so beautiful, her blonde hair all messed and crowning her face, mocha hues animated and vibrant along with her smiles. He couldn't help the dopey grin developing as he watched her laughing and etching the snow with her body.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Lucy flicks a bit of snow up at her husband, "it's a little creepy… almost perverted in a way."

Natsu kicks some snow back at her, "can't a husband just ogle his gorgeous wife once in a while?"

Lucy blushes, "I'm not that gorgeous anymore, I've got wrinkles and stretch marks, and…"

"Stop that," Natsu drops down beside her uncaring if he messed up her angel display and caresses her cheek. "To me you are still the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore and that opinion is all that matters." His eyes growing more serious, "and don't you ever forget it."

"Natsu…" moisture clouds her vision as she reaches up to return his affections. "You'll always be the most handsome man in my eyes too."

Minutes feel like hours, the flow of this one moment in time stretching beyond the boundaries of measurement as they gaze lovingly upon one another in an unspoken communication. The sounds of the festival march on around them, but all they could hear was the beating of their hearts. Natsu smooths around Lucy's hair, picking out random flakes of snow from the golden tresses and shifting what strands blocked her beautiful face from his view. And all he could think about was how much he loved this woman.

The night had grown dark around them causing a lull in the activity of the festival. But they paid it no mind, too lost in each other to remember where they were. Words of I love you whispered from husband to wife, wife to husband… and as the lights of the tree flash on behind them, Natsu leans in to show that love and seal it with another kiss…

"EWWWW!"

"Ugh parents, do you guys realize you're still in public?"

Natsu turns over to face the voices and Lucy sits up, flushed she with embarrassment to be called out like that by her own children. The youngest is giggling like crazy, Nashi is standing there with a smirk, and Ryuu simply rolled his eyes again, "Are you two done?"

"Oi! You little brat," Natsu gets to his feet to chastise his son, "if I wanna kiss your mother, then I'm gonna kiss your mother!"

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy places a hand on his chest to keep her husband from advancing, "I'll handle this." "Now," addressing the oldest ones, "unless you want me to tell your crushes about you, I suggest you think twice about teasing us."

Ryuu deadpans, "y-you wouldn't…"

"But I don't have a crush," Nashi retorts.

"Oh, look there's Arashi now!"

"Where?" Nashi looks around for a second before realizing her mistake. "Mom! You better not!"

Lucy chuckles, "keep an eye on your sister till we're ready to go and I'll _consider_ not telling them." Groans erupt but Nashi and Ryuu just grab Lani's hand and march off to the opposite side of the field.

"Ugh," Natsu turns to his wife, "you just had to remind me that my Nashi girl has a crush on Gray's son."

"Oh, get over it, _daddy,_ eventually all little girls grow up."

"Yeah, well doesn't mean I gotta like it," he mumbles.

"Stop thinking about it." Lucy runs a finger along his chest to change the topic, "and instead, why don't you finish that kiss you started…"

Pulling his giggling wife closer, Natsu let's out a semi growl and whispers in her ear, "you just wait till the kids go to sleep tonight… and then I'll finish it."


End file.
